Dämon Liebhaber
by Sanaka1
Summary: Was passiert wenn der Halbdämon Sam auf den Jäger Dean trifft? Findet es heraus. AU Wincest
1. Scarecrow

Es war ein kühler Oktobertag, als ein braunhaariger junger Mann die Hauptstraße in Franklin entlang ging. Plötzlich nahmen seine übermenschlichen Sinne einen leisen Hilfeschrei und den deutlichen Geruch von Blut wahr. Ohne groß zu überlegen lief er zu der Seitengasse in der er die angegriffene Person vermutete. Was er beim betreten der Gasse sah löste übermäßigen Abschaum in Ihm aus. Sieben Dämonen prügelten keinen Meter von Ihm entfernt, auf einen bewusstlosen jungen blondhaarigen Mann ein.

„Hey lasst Ihn in Ruhe!" Der Anführer drehte sich um woraufhin sich seine Augen verengten und er abfällig schnaubte ehe er sagte: „Was willst du hier Verräter. Das hier geht dich nicht an." „Und ob es mich etwas angeht ganz besonders wenn ihr auf einen unschuldigen Mann einprügelt." Der Dämon lachte verachtend während er den Verletzten an den Haaren hochzog und kalt erwiderte: „Unschuldig? Der Kerl hier ist ein Jäger und hat viele Dämonen zurück in die Hölle geschickt." Mit einem letzten abschätzigen Blick schmiss der Dämon den Jäger zurück auf den harten Asphaltboden.

Diese Aktion machte den Braunhaarigen extrem wütend woraufhin er sich auf den Anführer stürzte. Dieser wurde durch den plötzlichen Faustschlag hart auf den Boden geschleudert. „Ich scheiß drauf was alle Dämonen den Befehl haben sich nicht mit dir anzulegen Abschaum. Los, tötet Ihn", befahl der Dämon. Der Angegriffene reagierte sofort, hob den Menschen, in den er sich auf den ersten Blick verliebt hatte, ohne große Mühe hoch und brachte Ihn hinter sich ehe er seine rechte Handfläche ausstreckte, sich konzentrierte und dann seine Handfläche zu einer Faust ballte woraufhin die Dämonen Exorziert wurden, doch für die Menschen welche Besessen gewesen waren kann jede Hilfe zu spät.

Der Braunhaarige drehte sich zu dem Verletzten um und seufzte kurz ehe er ihn hochhob und mit ihm zu seinem Hotelzimmer ging, welches in der Second Street lag. Bei dem Hotel angekommen schloss er seine Zimmertür auf und legte den Menschen auf das Bett, dann suchte der Braunhaarige den Blonden nach Verletzungen ab und war erleichtert, dass er bis auf diverse Schürfwunden keine fand. Doch machte er sich sorgen, dass der Verletzte noch immer bewusstlos war. „Was mach ich nur mit dir Jäger."

Drei Stunden später kam der blond langsam wieder zu sich, doch als er bemerkte, dass er in einem Bett lag war er sofort hellwach und setzte sich abrupt auf. „Hey ganz vorsichtig." „Was" „Du bist in meinem Hotelzimmer. Ich konnte einen anderen Jäger nicht verletzt in einer Seitengasse liegen lassen." „Wovon redest du?" „Oh bitte du jagst übernatürliche Wesen deswegen hatten es die Dämonen auch auf dich abgesehen"

„Christo", flüsterte der Blonde woraufhin der andere froh war das er seine Augen so gut unter Kontrolle hatte das diese nicht die Farbe wechselten. „Paranoid was?" „In unserm Job weiß man nie. Ich bin übrigens Dean und du?", erwiderte der Jäger lächelt. „Stimmt. Ich bin Sam. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen. Kann ich dich ein paar persönliche Sachen fragen?" Dean überlegte eine Weile ehe er zögerlich nickte. „Warum haben dich die Dämonen angegriffen?"

„Das war reiner Zufall. Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen Streit mit meinem Dad. Nachdem dieser mich aus unserem gemeinsamen Hotelzimmer herausgeworden hatte bin ich ziellos durch die Stadt gelaufen und dabei den Dämonen begegnet." Sam erkannte an der Körperhaltung des Kleineren, dass dieser nicht über den Streit sprechen wollte und es bereits bereute ehrlich geantwortet zu haben daher fragte der Halbdämon: „Okay. Du jagst also mit deinem Vater zusammen."

Dean entspannte sich als der andere Jäger Ihn nicht auf den Streit ansprach und erwiderte dann: „Eigentlich nicht. Mein Dad schickt mir zwar ab und an Koordinaten von Fällen die ich erledigen soll oder er ruft mich an wenn er Hilfe bei einer Jagd braucht aber das ist dann auch alles. Und was ist mit dir?" „Oh ich jage schon immer alleine. Ein Dämon tötete vor Jahren alle Personen welche mir wichtig waren." „Ist es nicht viel zu gefährlich alleine zu jagen?" „Du jagst doch auch alleine und dabei hast du eine Familie, welche dich vermissen würde."

Dean überlegte eine Weile bevor er fragte: „Was hältst du davon wenn wir ab jetzt zusammen jagen?" „Du kennst mich keine zwei Stunden und würdest mir schon dein Leben anvertrauen. Ist das nicht etwas leichtsinnig von dir Dean?" „Vielleicht, aber ich würde es dir dennoch anvertrauen." Sam überlegte eine Weile bevor er zustimmend nickte. „Super. Sag mal kannst du mich zu dem Hotel fahren in dem ich und Dad eingecheckt haben. Mein Auto steht dort noch und ich würde diese ungerne hergeben, es ist ein 67 Chevrolet Impala." „Cool ich fahre einen Mustang aus dem Jahre 1980. Aber du hast recht wir sollten uns auf ein Fahrzeug einigen und deins ist definitive besser. Ich wollte schon immer in einem Impala mitfahren."

„Sag mal Sam wie finanzierst du das Jagen überhaupt. Das Hotelzimmer hier ist entschieden über dem normalen Jägerstandard." „Meine Familie war sehr reich und da ich der einzige Überlebende bin habe ich alles geerbt. Du musst also nicht auf den Preis achten wenn du ein Motel oder Hotel aussuchst. Ich kann gar nicht so viel ausgeben um auch nur entfernt in Geldnot zu geraten."

Nachdem Sam ausgecheckt hatte gingen die beiden zu Sams Auto. Auf dem Weg zu Deans Hotel fragte dieser: „Wie lange jagst du eigentlich schon?" „Seitdem ich fünfzehn bin." „Aber in dem Alter hast du doch noch gar keine Hotelzimmers bekommen und wie bis du in dem Alter alleine durch die USA gefahren ohne von der Polizei erwischt zu werden?" Die meisten Hotels haben gerne über das Alter hinweggesehen solange die Bezahlung stimmte und ich bin nicht gefahren sondern getrampt".

Dean schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf ehe er fragte: „Wie alt bist du eigentlich, Sammy?" Der größere sah ungläubig zu Dean und wiederholte „Sammy?" „Dean wurde etwas rot ehe er zögerlich erwiderte: „Tut mir leid ich wollte dich nicht verärgern." „Ich bin nicht wütend und solange du mich nicht Mäuschen oder so nennst ist ein Spitzname völlig in Ordnung." Der kleinere nickte ehe er fragte „Also?" „Was?" „Wie alt bist du Sammy?" „22 und du Dean?" „Ich bin 26."

Im Auto bereitete sich eine angenehme stille aus ehe Sam fragte: „Wie lange jagst du schon Dean?" „Seitdem ich 10 bin. Warum fragst du?" „Bist du jemals einen Übernatürlichen Wesen begegnet welches nicht böse war?" „Nein und was ist mit dir?" „Ja. Vor ein paar Jahren wurde ich auf Geistaktivitäten in einer Kleinstadt aufmerksam. Als ich dort angekommen war habe ich den Geist auch schnell gefunden. Es war eine junge Mutter namens Jessica welche in dieser Stadt getötet wurde und deren Geist nicht hinübergehen wollte bevor Ihre Tochter erwachsen war. Sie hat niemanden etwas getan sondern einfach ihrer Tochter beim Erwachsenwerden zugesehen. Ich konnte ihre Überreste einfach nicht verbrennen und bin unverrichteter Dinge wieder gefahren."

Der Kleinere überlegte eine Weile bevor er sagte: „Ich weis nicht was ich getan hätte aber ich bewundere dich für deine Entscheidung." Kurze Zeit später hielt der Jäger mit dem Wagen vor seinem Hotel. Dean drückte Sam die Schlüssel für seinen Wagen in die Hand bevor er sagte: „Warum ladest du nicht schon mal deine Sachen in den Impala während ich meine Sachen hole?" „Okay", erwiderte Sam und machte sich auch sofort ans umräumen.

Der Blonde betrat daraufhin das Hotel total nervös und erkundigte sich bei den Empfangsmitarbeiter: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich und mein Vater hatten das Hotelzimmer 23 gebucht. Können Sie mir sagen ob mein Dad bereits ausgecheckt hat?" „Ja er hat vor gut drei Stunden ausgecheckt, aber er meinte du würdest vorbeikommen um deine Sachen zu holen. Hier sind sie." „Danke", erwiderte Dean niedergeschlagen und brachte seine Sachen zum Impala. Sam bemerkte, dass der Vater des Jägers wohl bereits abgereist war, da dieser so traurig aussah. „Bist du bereit aufzubrechen?", fragte der Jüngere.

Der Ältere nickte ehe er sich auf den Fahrersitz setzte, aus dem Handschuhfach seine AC/DC Kassette herausholte und diese einlegte. Der Halbdämon lächelte als er sich auf dem Beifahrersitz niederlies ehe er sagte: „Du hast wohl eine Schwäche für alten Rock?" Der Kleinere nickte bevor er fragte: „Und hast du uns schon eine Jagt gefunden Sammy?" „Ja in der Nähe von einem kleinen Dorf in Indiana verschwinden seit drei Jahren durchreisende Paare in der zweiten Aprilwoche." Der Blonde nickte und fuhr los. Nach circa fünf Stunden Fahrt hielten beide nach einem Motel bzw. Hotel Ausschau. „Dean dort," sagte Sam und zeigte auf ein Schild auf dem stand Motel Peter 4 Miles. „Okay Sammy."

Beim Motel angekommen stiegen beide Männer aus um einzuchecken, doch an der Rezeption erwartete Sie eine böse Überraschung. „Es tut mir leid Sirs wir haben nur noch ein Zimmer mit einem Doppelbett zu Verfügung." „WAS!", schrie der Jäger. „Dean beruhige dich. Ich kann auch auf dem Boden schlafen." Die Rezeptionistin sah zwischen den beiden hin und her bevor er zögerlich fragte: „Ihr zwei seit nicht zusammen?" „Nein. Wir sind Brüder", log Sam schnell. „Oh Gott das tut mir leid. Aber leider haben wir trotzdem nur ein Zimmer bei." „Das nehmen wir", erwiderte der Halbdämon ohne den Blick des Älteren zu Bemerken.

In dem Zimmer angelangt wollte Dean wissen: „Du willst wirklich auf dem harten Boden schlafen?" „Ja" „Auf keinen Fall. Ersten bist du viel zu groß um eine halbwegs bequeme Schlafposition zu finden außerdem bin ich älter und drittens wäre es nicht meine erste Nacht auf einem Boden." Sam seufzte einmal tief ehe er entgegnete: „Dean du musst morgen fünf Stunden fahren, also nimm das Bett." Der Ältere schüttelte resolant den Kopf woraufhin der Blonde diesen auf das Bett drückte und im Bad verschwand.

Als er nach einer kalten Dusche das Zimmer wieder betrat lag der Jäger bereits schlafend auf dem Boden. Sam schüttelte lächelt den Kopf ehe er den Blonden von Boden hochhob und auf das große Doppelbett legte, dann setzte er sich auf den Stuhl welcher bei dem Schreibtisch stand und beobachtete Dean beim Schlafen. Als dieser am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war er wütend als er im Bett aufwachte und von dem Jüngeren keine Spur im Zimmer war. Der Jäger ries gerade die Zimmertür auf um nach dem anderen zu suchen und wäre dabei um ein Haar in Sam gerannt.

„Verdammt Sammy. Wo warst du?", schrie der Älter bevor er fast unhörbar hinzufügte „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht." Der Größere schlang seine Arme um Dean und druckte diesen an sich bevor er erwiderte: „Es tut mir leid. Ich war nur kurz Frühstück für uns holen. Nächstes Mal lege ich dir einen Zettel hin okay?" Erst jetzt bemerkte der Kleinere die Tüten zu Sams Füssen und wurde augenblicklich rot. „Sorry ich hätte nicht so überreagieren dürfen. Außerdem kennen wir uns noch nicht so lange und ich benehme mich hier wie dein eifersüchtiger Freund."

„Ist schon Okay Dean. Ich weis nicht um was es in dem Streit zwischen dir und deinem Vater ging, aber er hat dich extrem aufgewühlt, sodass du dich an die erste Person gekrallt hast die nett zu dir war. Nicht das es mir etwas ausmacht. Ich mag dich Dean. Nun da das geklärt ist wie wäre es mit Frühstück?" Der Jäger wurde noch ein klein bisschen roter bevor er sich von dem braunhaarigen löste und antwortete: „Gute Idee." In Burkitsville angekommen trennten sich Sam und Dean um nach Hinweisen auf die verwundenen Reisenden vom letzten Jahr zu suchen.

Der Jäger fragte in Jorgeson Genaral Store nach wo die Tochter des Besitzers den vermissten Mann erkannte. Der Besitzer erzählte Dean das die beiden zurück zur Interstate wollten. Der Braunhaarig beschloss die Strecke bis zur Interstate alleine abzufahren bevor er sich mit Sam traf. Als er an der Apfelplantage vorbeifuhr spielte sein RMF-Radar verrück woraufhin er bist zum Eingang der Plantage fuhr und sich auf dieser umsah. Beim genaueren betrachten der Vogelscheuche auf dieser erkannte das Tattoo des verschwunden Mannes. Wieder in Burkitsville angekommen traf er sich mit Sam in dem einzigen Cafe.

„Und hast du etwas gefunden Dean?" „Jup. Da war diese komische Vogelscheuche auf der Apfelplantage, welche den RMF Radar verrückt spiel hat lassen." „Okay ich werde versuchen etwas darüber herauszufinden." „Gut und ich werde noch Mal mit dem Mädchen reden." Sam nickte und holte seinen Laptop aus der Tasche bevor er sich an recherchierten machte. Dean lächelte ehe er sich auf den Weg zurück zu Jorgeson Genaral Store und sich noch einmal mit der Tochter der Besitzer unterhielt.

Die Eltern von dieser wurden immer unruhiger als sie die Fragen des Jägers hörten sodass sie den Sheriff anriefen. Dieser erschien auch keine fünf Minuten später, brachte diesen vor die Tür und nahm Dean fest. „Hey was soll der Mist?" „Klappe halten und mitkommen", sagte der Cop und zwang den Blonden auf den Rücksitz. Auf dem Polizeirevier angekommen wurde er eingesperrt bevor sich der Sheriff auf den Rückweg zu dem Laden machte. In diesem diskutierten einige religiösen Dorfbewohner bereits ob man Dean und das junge Mädchen opfern sollte. Die wurde auch nach kurzem Protest von Ihrem Adoptivvater beschlossen.

„Warum tut ihr das?" fragte Emily vorwurfsvoll als man Sie in einen Keller auf der Apfelplantage schloss. „Für das Dorf", erwiderte ihre Stiefmutter und schloss die Tür. Als es allmählich Abend wurde holten zwei Männer Dean aus seiner Zelle während der Sherif seine Waffe auf Dean richtete. Bei der Plantage angekommen fesselte man diesen und das Mädchen so, das sie die Vogelscheuche nicht im Blick hatten. „Was habt ihr mit uns vor?", fragte Emily und zu ihrer Überraschung war es Dean welcher antwortete „Sie haben vor uns zu Opfern." „Schlaues Brüchen", sagte der Sheriff ehe er und die anderen Dorfbewohner verschwanden.

Sam hatte unterdessen herausgefunden, dass es sich um einen Gott handelte mit dem Sie es zu tun hatten welches einen Mann und eine Frau als Opferung verlangte. Nun machte es auch Sinn das immer Pärchen verschwanden. Als Dean bei Sonnenuntergang noch nicht zurück war machte sich Sam sorgen das er und das Mädchen welches er besuchen wollte die nächsten Opfer waren, da der Zirkel für das Opferritual morgen endete und noch immer keine anderen Fremden angekommen waren. Ohne lange zu überlegen führ er mit einem geklauten Auto zur Apfelplantage und hoffte dabei, dass er noch rechtzeitig kam um den Jäger zu retten. „Verdammt. Wir hätten uns nie trennen sollen."

Auf der Plantage angekommen lief Sam mit wachsender Panik bis er zu der Stelle kam an der normalerweise die Vogelscheuche hing. Als der Halbdämon bemerkte, dass diese nicht an ihrem Platz war sah er sich verzweifelt um ehe er an zwei nahegelegenen Bäumen Strickfesseln ausmachte. Sofort näherte er sich diesen vorsichtig und war erleichtert als er Dean und das Mädchen lebend fand. „Bin ich froh dich zusehen Sammy Kannst du mir bitte mit den Fesseln helfen?" Der größer nickte und innerhalb von zwei Minuten war Dean frei. Dem Jäger fiel plötzlich etwas ein und so fragte er: „Wie kommst du hierher? Ich hab die Schlüssel für den Impala." „I-Ich hab ein Auto gestohlen." Der Blonde lächelte ehe er sich an die Fesseln von Emily machte, sodass auch diese bald frei war.

„Wir sollten von hier verschwinden, als ich ankam war die Vogelscheuche schon nicht mehr an ihrem Platz." Der Ältere nickte ehe er die Hand des Mädchens nahm und loslief. Hätte er sich umgedreht hätte er die traurigen und sehnsüchtigen violetten Augen des Halbdämons gesehen. Sam ignorierte seinen Schmerz und folgte den beiden ohne große Mühe. Plötzlich wurde die Gruppe von ein paar Dorfbewohnern mit Gewehren gestoppt. „Bitte Emily denk an das Dorf" Die Angesprochene kam nicht mehr dazu etwas zu erwidern, da die Vogelscheuche das Herz Ihres Adoptivvaters durchbohrte. Sofort nutzten die Jäger die Chance und flohen mit Emily aus der Plantage. Immer wieder hörte sie auf ihrer Flucht die Schreie der Dorfbewohner bis alles plötzlich beängstigt still wurde.

Am nächsten Morgen führte das Mädchen Sam und Dean zu den ersten Baum. „Okay verbrennen wir dieses Teil schnell", sagte Dean. „Ich will es tun", verkündete Emily worauf hin ihr Dean den brennenden Stock gab. Als es sicher war das der Baum verbrennen würde machten sich die drei auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf. Dort angekommen fragte Dean: „Willst du das wir dich beim nächsten Busbahnhof absetzen?" „Oh ja vielen Dank lass mich nur ein paar Sachen holen." Der Jäger nickte ehe er und Sam ein wenig im Wagen aufräumten."

Als Emily eine halbe Stunde später wiederkam nahm ihr Dean Gentelmanlike die Tasche ab und schlug vor: „Warum setzt du dich nicht nach vorne Emily? Du darfst sogar die Musik bestimmen." Sams Herz brach bei dieser Aussage da er sich daran erinnerte wie der Ältere ihm gestern sehr deutlich gesagt hatte das das Radio absolut tabu für ihn war. Sam überlegte die ganze Fahrt zum Busbahnhof ob seine Gefühle für Dean diesen Schmerz und die dauernde Gefahr das dieser jeden Moment herausfinden konnte das Sam kein Mensch war wirklich wert waren. Zu seiner Frustration konnte er keine eindeutige Antwort darauf finden.

Nachdem er Emily abgesetzt hatte drehte sich Dean zu seinem Partner um nur um zu bemerken das dieser anscheinend schlief und den leisen wimmern zufolge einen Alptraum hatte. Sofort schüttelte er den Schlafenden doch dieser rührte sich keinen Millimeter. „Sam wach auf", schrie der Jäger woraufhin Sam erschrocken hochfuhr und sich panisch umsah. „Alles o.k.?" „Ja schon gut war nur ein Alptraum." „Willst du darüber reden?" „Nein nicht wirklich." Dean nickte verstehend und wollte gerade etwas erwidern als er eine SMS bekam. Dean checkte die Nachricht schnell und sah dass sein Vater ihm Koordinaten gesendet hatte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Sam als der Jäger traurig auf sein Handy starrte. „Sorry. Mein Dad hat mir Koordinaten für eine neue Jagd geschickt. Normalerweise ruft er mich immer dafür an." „Kopf hoch immerhin hat er dir eine SMS geschickt und den Kontakt nicht vollständig abbrechen lassen. Also kriegt er sich vielleicht bald wieder ein." Der blonde lächelte über Sams Aussage ehe er sagte: „Wir sollten uns ein Motel suchen um herauszufinden wo diese Koordinaten liegen. „Okay" Keine zehn Minuten später checkten die Beiden in ein sehr billiges Motel ein wo Sam sofort mit der Suche begann.

„Sam das reicht. Du kannst morgen in der Früh weitersuchen. Nun sollten wir etwas schlafen", erwiderte Dean nach einer Stunde bevor er sich auf das Bett legte welches am nächsten an der Türe war und sofort einschlief. Sam lächelte leicht ehe er sich auf das andere Bett legte und ein wenig döste bis es morgen wurde.


	2. Nightmare

Dean war froh Sam dieses Mal am Tisch sitzen zu sehen als er aufwachte. „Frühstück?" fragte Sam und zeigte auf den Kaffee und Donats welche auf dem Tisch standen. „Gerne. Sag mal wie lange bist du denn schon auf?", wollte Dean nach einem Blick auf die Digitaluhr, welche achtuhrdreißig anzeigte wissen. „Seit fünfuhrfünfzehn oder so." „Gott Sammy du musst definitiv mehr schlafen." „Mach dir keine Sorgen ich hab noch nie viel geschlafen. Ich hab im Übrigen herausgefunden wo die Koordinaten liegen welche dein Dad dir geschickt hat. Sie gehören zu der Stadt Saginaw in Michigan." Also möchtest du gleich aufbrechen oder noch eine Stunde warten?"

„Lass uns in einer Stunde aufbrechen. Dann haben wir wenigstens noch Zeit zu duschen." „Ja du hast Recht. Es ist ja nicht alle Tage das ein Motel warmes Wasser hat", erwiderte Sam mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Du warst schon Duschen und ich bin nicht aufgewacht?", fragte Dean welcher wusste, dass er einen sehr leichteren Schlaf hatte. „Ich hab versucht extrem leise zu sein was mir ja anscheinend gelungen ist." Der Jäger schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf ehe er im Bad verschwand. Sam nutzte die Zeit, welche der Blonde im Bad verbrachte um ein wenig weiter zu recherchieren.

Als Dean nach einer halben Stunde wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam konnte der Halbdämon seinen Blick nur schwer von diesem abwenden, doch dann fiel ihm der vorige Tag ein und er wandte seinen Blick beschämt ab. „Geht es dir nicht gut Sammy? Wir können auch noch einen Tag hierbleiben." „Nein es geht mir gut lass uns aufbrechen", erwiderte der Größere und verließ das Hotelzimmer. Dean sah diesem besorgt nach ehe er ihm folgte.

Nach drei Stunden Fahrt fragte der Ältere: „Möchtest du etwas essen?" Bevor der Angesprochene etwas entgegnen konnte griff er sich an den Kopf bevor er vor Schmerzen wimmerte. „Sam! Was ist mit dir?", fragte Dean leicht in Panik während er rechts ranfuhr. „Mein Kopf", brachte Sam mühsam hervor bevor er vor Schmerzen schrie und das Bewusstsein verlor. Der Jäger brach daraufhin vollkommen in Panik aus und schüttelte den Halbdämon unsanft an der Schulter, doch dieser rührte sich keinen Millimeter. „Verdammt Sam wach auf!"

Plötzlich riss Sam seine Augen auf und krallte sich an den Blonden. „Dean" „Shh Sammy bist du okay?" Der Halbdämon nickte ehe er nach einem skeptischen Blick hinzufügte: „Okay mir ist schlecht und ein wenig schwindlich. Aber das geht mir bestimmt bald besser." „Wehe du kotzt in mein Auto", sagte Dean ehe er langsam losfuhr nur um drei Miles weiter bei einem Restaurant zu halten. „Was tust du?", fragte der Braunhaarige verwirrt. „Wir sollten etwas essen bevor wir weiterfahren. Du schaust gerade nämlich echt beschissen aus." „Nett. Danke", erwiderte Sam sarkastisch als sie zum Restaurant gingen.

„Was kann ich euch bringen?" fragte die Bedienung mit einem zwinkern zu Dean. Dieser ignorierte das Geflirte der Bedienung und bestellte sich einen Cheeseburger und eine Cola ohne seinen Blick von Sam abzuwenden. Die Bedienung sah den Halbdämon daraufhin mit einem eifersüchtigen Blick an bevor sie herauspresste „Und für Sie" „Ich bekomm ein Glass Wasser und einen Salat." Die Bedienung nickte ehe sie in die Küche verschwand nur um fünf Minuten später mit dem Essen wieder zu kommen. „Könnten wir dann auch bitte gleich Zahlen"? wollte der Größere wissen bevor er sein Portmonee herausholte. „Getrennt oder zusammen", zischte die Bedienung.

„Zusammen" erwiderte Sam ohne groß zu überlegen und zahlte die Rechnung und gab noch ein nicht gerade kleines Trinkgeld. „Wartest du beim Auto Sammy? Ich muss noch mal kurz wohin", fragte Dean als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren. „Klar", entgegnete der Halbdämon und verließ das Restaurant. Als Dean sicher war das dieser außer Sichtweite war ging er zu der Bedienung welche Sam so angeschnauzt hatte und stellte diese zur Rede. „Kann ich kurz mit Ihnen reden?" „Natürlich", antwortete diese während sie rot wurde. „Sie sollten froh sein das mein Freund so verständnisvoll ist und Ihnen trotz ihrer Unverschämten Art noch Trinkgeld gegeben hat. Ich war kurz davor aufzustehen und mich bei ihrem Boss über Sie zu beschweren", sagte der Jäger bevor er ebenfalls das Restaurant verlies.

„Können wir los", fragte Sam als Dean beim Impala ankam. „Ja lass uns losfahren", erwiderte dieser mit einem Grinsen. Als die Beiden zweieinhalb Stunden später in Saginaw ankamen sahen sie mehrere Polizeiwagen und eine große Menschenmenge vor einem Haus. Als sich die beiden umhörten fanden sie heraus, dass vor zwei Stunden ein Mann namens Roger Miller tot in seinem Apartment aufgefunden wurde. Alle Indizien deuteten auf einen Unfall hin doch Sam wusste, dass dies nicht stimmte, allerdings hatte er Angst Dean die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Der Jäger bemerkte, dass sein Begleiter Ihm etwas verschwieg doch beschloss er diesen erst mal nicht daraufhin anzusprechen. Nachdem sich die Beiden etwas mehr umgehört hatten fuhr Dean durch die Stadt bis er zum Haus von Miss Miller und Ihres Sohnes Max. Auf dem Weg zu diesem wurde Sam erneut von starken Kopfschmerzen heimgesucht, doch gelang es ihm nicht bewusstlos zu werden und auch seine Schmerzenslaute zu unterdrücken, sodass Dean nichts davon mitbekam.

Bei dem Haus angekommen hatten beide ein ungutes Gefühl und traten deswegen die Tür ein. So sahen sie wie Max nur mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken ein Messer auf seine Stiefmutter zufliegen lies. „Stopp Max, lass uns reden." „Worüber?" „Darüber warum du deinen Vater und Onkel getötet hast." Als Max nichts erwiderte redete Sam weiter „Komm schon lass uns drei draußen darüber reden, es geht wirklich nur um fünf Minuten." „OK", erwiderte der jüngere und ging zur Tür als er plötzlich im Spiegel die Waffe in Deans Hosenbund entdeckte. Sofort verriegelte er die Tür und die Fensterläden des Hauses. Der Jäger reagierte sofort und zog ohne Zögern seine Waffe, doch diese wurde ihm von Max telekinetisch aus der Hand geschlagen.

Dieser griff ohne zu zögern nach der Waffe und richtete diese auf Dean während er zischte: „Wofür braucht ihr eine Waffe!" Der Halbdämon erwiderte daraufhin nur: „Ganz ruhig. Okay das mit der Waffe war ein Fehler aber wir wollen wirklich nur mit dir reden. Was hältst du davon wenn ich und du uns alleine unterhalten. Wir können Dean und deine Mutter rausschicken." Die Lampen wackelten als Max knurrte: „Niemand verlässt das Haus." „Das müssen sie auch nicht sie können einfach nach oben gehen." „Ich lass dich nicht mit Ihm alleine Sam." „Doch das wirst du. Bitte es geht nur um fünf Minuten." „Okay", sagte Max und Dean nahm die Stiefmutter mit nach oben.

Sam nickte erleichtert und ging mit dem Jüngeren ins Wohnzimmer wo er fragte: „Die Frau ist deine Stiefmutter richtig?" „Ja woher weißt du das?" „Ich weiß wie deine Mutter umgekommen ist und auch was sie getötet hat." Auf Max skeptischen Blick ergänzte der Halbdämon: „Sie starb an die Decke deines Kinderzimmers. Sie hing dort mit aufgeschlitztem Bauch bevor sie in Flammen aufging." „Hat dir das mein besoffener Dad erzählt?" „Nein ich bin deinem Vater nie begegnet, aber ich kenne die Methode von Azazel ziemlich genau. Das ist der Name des Dämons welcher deine Mutter getötet hat."

„Du bist doch verrückt." „Und was wenn ich dir sagte ich weis wie du deinen Vater in der Garage eingesperrt , die Türen verriegelt und das Radio angemacht hast während du vor der Garage warst?" „Wie kannst du das wissen?" „Ich und Azazel haben eine besondere Verbindung und so schickt er mir ab und zu träume von Verbrechen die er oder Jugendliche wie du begehen." In Max kam plötzlich eine riesige Wut auf Sam hoch, doch da dieser wohl wichtige Informationen hatte wie er seine Fähigkeiten verbessern konnte pimmte Max diesen an die Couch ehe er sagte: „Du bist mir noch nützlich dein Begleiter nicht also werde ich diesen wohl zusammen mit meiner Stiefmutter entsorgen müssen." Diese Aussage brachte den Halbdämon auf 180 und er brauch mit seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten den Halt des Jüngeren bevor er zischte: „Wage es ja nicht Dean anzufassen"

Der Jugendliche war geschockt das Sam sich ohne große Mühe aus seiner Telekinese befreit hat. Rasend vor Wut stürzte er sich auf den Größeren, doch dieser wich einfach ohne große Mühe aus. Dean machte sich unterdessen sorgen um Sam da bereits zehn Minuten vorbei waren. „Warten Sie hier. Ich geh mal kurz nachsehen was los ist", sagte Dean und verließ den Raum. Als er unten ankam sah er wie Max Sam immer wieder angriff doch dieser geschickt auswich. Als der Jüngere den Jäger bemerkte griff er sofort zu dessen Waffe und richtete sie auf diesen. Sam erstarrte kurz vor Angst ehe er auf den Jugendlichen einredete: „Max nimm die Waffe runter. Dean hat nichts mit der Sache zutun glaub mir".

Der Angesprochene erwiderte: „Es tut mir leid" ehe er die Pistole per Telekinese entsicherte, doch anstatt auf Dean zu schießen richtete Max die Waffe gegen sich selbst. Sam sah entsetzt auf die Leiche bevor er von dem Jäger auf Verletzungen untersucht wurde. Als dieser keine fand setzte er den Größeren auf die Couch ehe er zurück zu der Frau ging und dieser erzählte was passiert war. Als er damit fertig war nahm er Sam an Arm und zog ihn in den Impala bevor sie sich auf den Weg in ein Motel machten.

Die ganze Fahrt über überlegte Sam ob er Dean die Wahrheit sagen sollte, da er damit eigentlich noch warten wollte bis er den Jäger besser kannte. Der Ältere sah dem jüngeren an, dass diesen etwas bedrückte jedoch sprach er diesen erst im Motel darauf an. „Okay Sam was verheimlichst du mir", fragte Dean sobald sie im Hotelzimmer waren. Sam schluckte einmal tief ehe er sagte: „Dean ich muss dir etwas gestehen. Die Koordinaten die dein Vater dir geschickt hatte stammten nicht von Saginaw sondern von dem Roosevelt Asylum in Rockford Illinois." „Und warum sind wir dann in Saginaw?", fragte der Jäger sauer. Der Halbdämon senkte seinen Blick ehe er entgegnete: „Die Morde hier stehen in Zusammenhang mit meinem Vater Azazel. Du kennst ihn eher als den Gelbäugigen Dämon welcher deine Mutter getötet hat." „WAS!", schrie Dean während er Sam an Kragen packte und diesen gegen die nächste Wand drückte.

Dieser hob seinen Kopf und der Jäger sah die violetten Augen des Halbdämons. Daraufhin brannten dem Kleineren alle Sicherungen durch und er schlug immer wieder auf den Größeren ein. Der Jüngere versuchte noch nicht einmal sich zu wehren sondern lies den Jäger einfach auf ihn einprügeln. Als der Halbdämon vor Schmerzen zusammenbrach kam Dean wieder zur Besinnung und war geschockt von seiner Prügelattacke. „Sam?", fragte Dean ehe er sich neben Sam kniete und bei diesem einen Puls suchte, welchen er zu seiner großen Erleichterung auch fand. Der Jäger hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte doch hob den Bewusstlosen auf und legte diesen auf eins der Betten. Dann holte er ein nasses Handtuch und tupfte damit das Blut aus dem Gesicht seines Begleiters bevor er sich einen Stuhl an das Bett stellte und dann über den Halbdämon wachte während er sich innerlich schellte. Wieso hatte er bloß so überreagiert und Sam noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gegeben etwas zu erklären.

Als Sam einige Stunden später wieder zu Bewusstsein kam hatte Dean keine Ahnung was er sagen sollte. Was sagte man zu jemanden den man ein paar Stunden vorher noch bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit gebügelt hatte. Der Größere sah die Reue und Traurigkeit in den Augen des Jägers als sich ihre Blicke trafen sodass er nach dessen Hand griff und fragte: „Dean was ist passiert. Ist etwas mit deinem Vater?" „Nein. Wie kommst du darauf?" „Du siehst traurig aus." „Weißt du was passiert ist?" „Ich hab dir erzählt das Azazel mein Vater ist." „Erinnerst du dich auch daran wie ich danach die Beherrschung verloren habe?"

„Was vollkommen verständlich ist, Dean. Also mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich wusste was ich riskierte als ich dir die Wahrheit sagte." Der Jäger schüttelte nur den Kopf bevor er erwiderte: „Es tut mir so leid Sammy. Ich hab dir noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gegeben dich zu verteidigen." „ Hätte ich mich verteidigen wollen hätte ich das getan. Wenn du dich in meiner Nähe dann sicherer fühlst kannst du mir gerne auch Eisenfesseln anlegen." „Was ? Nein. Ich möchte ganz normal mit dir reden. Du bist kein gewöhnlicher Dämon oder?"

„Nein, ich bin ein Halbdämon. Wie ich dir bereits gestanden habe ist mein Vater Azazel meine Mutter war Anna Goodwin eine Nachfahrin von Samuel Colt. Azazel entführte meine Mutter mit dem Ziel einen Nachfahren mit ihr zu zeugen. Dies gelang ihm auch allerdings konnte meine Mutter fliehen und brachte mich in einem kleinen Krankenhaus in Kalifornien zur Welt. Danach ist sie zusammen mit mir durch Amerika gezogen und hat mich sobald ich alt genug war zum Jäger ausgebildet. Vor zehn Jahren fand Azazel mich und meine Mutter woraufhin Sie Ihr Leben opferte um mich zu Beschützen. Seitdem versucht Azazel mir mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen um mich dazu zu bewegen mich ihm anzuschließen. So tötete er vor sieben Jahren auch meine Adoptiveltern. Von diesen habe ich auch den größten Teil meines Vermögens geerbt."

„Ein Halbdämon?" Als Sam nickte fragte Dean: „Wieso bist du nicht bei meinem Christo zurückgeschreckt?" „Das Wort Gott schmerzt Halbdämonen nicht außerdem haben ich und meine Mama meine Augen so trainiert, dass diese nicht die Farbe wechseln wenn ein Jäger Christo sagt." „Und was ist mit den ganzen anderen Sachen, welche auf Dämonen wirken?" Sam schluckte kurz bevor er erwiderte: „Ein Exorzismus wirkt bei mir nicht eben so wenig wie Weihwasser allerdings tut dieses ein wenig weh. Eisenfesseln machen mich ziemlich müde und ich kann mich kaum rühren. Salz schmerzt ziemlich ganz besonders wenn es in Kontakt mit meinem Blut kommt, aber ich denke nicht dass es mich töten würde." „Und was würde dich töten?", wollte der Jäger neugierig wissen ohne zu bemerken, dass er Sam gerade bat ihm eine Möglichkeit zu geben diesen zu töten.

Der Jüngere schloss seine Augen, atmete dann einmal tief ein und antwortete danach: „Ganz normale Sachen die auch einen Menschen töten würden wie etwa eine Stichwunde oder eine Schussverletzung." Nachdem er fertig war mit erklären schloss Sam seine Augen und wartete darauf, dass Dean ihn tötete. Dieser brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu realisieren was er gerade gefragt hatte und geschockt hervorbeachte: „Oh Gott Sammy du hast mir gerade deine Kompleten Schwächen und einen Weg verraten dich zu töten." Der Halbdämon verstand nicht warum der Ältere ihn nicht ermordete und so nickte er nur.

„Hast du jemals einen Menschen getötet Sam?" Wieder nickte der Größere nur woraufhin Dean seufzte und dann sagte: „Erzähl mir davon." Der Jüngere wusste das Dean keine Lügen wollte und so öffnete er seine Augen, sah den Jäger an und erklärte dann: „Ich kann mit Hilfe von meinen Gedanken Dämonen zurück in die Höhle schicken, aber wenn ich nicht vorsichtig genug bin oder der Dämon schon länger von einem Menschen Besitz ergriffen hat tötet ihn meine Fähigkeit." Dean wusste nicht was er denken sollte und er brauchte dringend einen Rat also erwiderte er: „Setzt dich aufs Bett und warte hier. Ich muss kurz telefonieren" bevor er den Raum verlies und eine Vertraute Nummer wählte.


	3. Aslum

„Bobby. Ich bin´s Dean." „Dean. Ist etwas passiert? Wo ist John?" „Keine Ahnung wir hatten einen Streit und er ist ohne mich aufgebrochen. Das ist aber nicht der Grund warum ich anrufe." „Was ist los? Bist du verletzt?" „Nein. Allerdings hab ich ein kleines Problem. Nachdem Dad und ich diesen Streit hatten bin ich ziellos durch die Straßen gelaufen und dabei auf eine Horde Dämonen getroffen. Diese haben mich ziemlich verprügelt, doch ein junger Jäger Namens Sam hat mich gerettet. Ich bat diesen mit mir zu reisen, allerdings stellte sich heute heraus dass Sam nicht zu 100 Prozent Menschlich ist." „Wie hast du das herausgefunden?" „Er hat es mir nach unserem Fall gestanden. Bobby er ist der Sohn von dem Gelbäugigen Dämon der Mom getötet hat."

Der ältere Jäger wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte doch Dean nahm ihm das ab indem er ergänzte: „Er sagt er sei ein Halbdämon und das in seinem Kampf gegen Dämonen leider ab und zu vorkommt das die besessenen Menschen durch seine Kräfte sterben. Was soll ich nur mit ihm tun Bobby." „Wo ist er nun?" „Er sitzt in unserem Zimmer und wartet, dass diese Telefonat zu Ende ist." „Kann ich mit ihm reden?" „Okay", erwiderte Dean und ging zurück ins Zimmer. „Sam? Mein Freund möchte mit dir reden um sich ein Bild von dir zu machen in Ordnung?" „Natürlich", entgegnete Sam und nahm das Handy an sich. „Hallo?" „Sam?" „Ja. Dean meinte Sie wollten mich etwas fragen?" „Du bist ein Halbdämon und dennoch hast du Dean geholfen wieso?" „Meine Mutter wurde von meinem Vater getötet genauso wie meine Adoptiveltern. Als ich sah wie diese Dämonen Dean verprügelten musste ich einfach einschreiten."

„Denkst du Dean kann dich töten?" „Was meinen Sie?" „Nun du bist weder geknebelt noch scheinst du gefesselt zu sein was mich zu der Erkenntnis bringt das Dean dich nicht für eine Gefahr hält. Würdest du ihn also jetzt angreifen denkst du er könnte dich töten um sein Leben zu retten?" „Ich würde ihn nie angreifen. Das müssen Sie mir glauben bitte." Bobby hörte die Aufrichtigkeit in der Stimme des Halbdämons sowie noch etwas anderes daher fragte er: „Könntest du Dean töten um dich zu beschützen?" „Nein", erwiderte der Halbdämon ehrlich. Der älter Jäger war mit seinem Gespräch zufrieden sodass er sagte: „Okay, gib mir bitte noch mal Dean." Sam reichte das Handy sofort an Dean zurück welcher mit diesem am Ohr nochmal den Raum verlies.

„Und was denkst du Bobby?" „Ich denke nicht, dass dein Halbdämon eine Gefahr für jemanden darstellt. Er scheint allerdings darauf zu warten von dir getötet zu werden." „Was? Wie kommt er auf so etwas. Ich mag ihm und würde gerne weiter mit ihm zusammen reisen." „Du liebst ihn wohl eher Dean oder?" „Ja. Wie konnte mir das passieren. Dad würde ausflippen wenn er davon erfährt. Er hat mich schon rausgeschmissen nur weil ich ihm sagte ich sei Schwul. Wie er wohl reagieren würde wenn er herausbekommt wer und was Sam ist? Ich werde ihm wohl in Zukunft aus dem Weg gehen müssen. Also Chao Bobby und danke für die Hilfe."

Als der Jäger zurück in den Raum ging sah Sam ihm tief in die Augen und fragte: „Wo müssen wir hin?" Auf Deans fragenden Blick erwiderte er: „Du kannst mich unmöglich hier töten. Sobald man meine Leiche findet wir man dich als Killer jagen also solltest du mich auf einer Landstraße oder in einem Park erschießen." „Hör mir jetzt genau zu Sam. Ja du bist ein Halbdämon und hast schon einmal Menschen getötet wenn auch nicht mit Absicht, aber du hast mir zwei Mal bereits das Leben gerettet und beides Mal nicht auf dein Leben geachtet. Es ist mir egal, dass dieser Gelbäugige Bastard dein Vater ist, denn du bist das genaue Gegenteil von ihm. Also komm wir fahren nach Rockford."

Sam konnte es nicht glauben Dean wollte ihm wirklich weiterhin bei sich haben wollte. „Ist das dein Ernst Dean? Ich darf wirklich weiterhin mit dir zusammen Jagen?" „Jup und nun komm endlich du lahme Ente." Sam lachte und gab den Jäger einen leichten Klapps auf den Arm ehe er zum Impala rannte. Dean lächelte ehe er die beiden Auscheckte und mit Sam los düste. Nach etwa 50 Kilometern griff Sam nach Deans Hand ehe er keuchte: „Hallt bitte an mir ist schlecht" Der Ältere fuhr sofort rechts ran und der Größere sprang beinah aus dem Wagen um sich am Straßenrand zu übergeben. Dean ging um das Auto herum und erschrak als er Blut in Sams erbrochenem sah. „Oh Gott Sammy du musst in ein Krankenhaus."

„Beruhige dich Dean. Ich sagte dir zwar, dass ich wie jeder normale Mensch durch Schusswunden oder ähnliches sterben kann, aber meine Wunden heilen deutlich schneller als bei gewöhnlichen Menschen. Gib mir ein paar Stunden und ich bin wieder fit versprochen." „Okay dann nehmen wir das nächste Motel und du ruhst dich dort aus. Keine Widerrede." „In Ordnung", entgegnete der Jüngere ehe er sich wieder in den Chevi setzte. Dean fluchte als er nach einer Stunde immer noch kein Motel oder Hotel gefunden hatte. „Wie geht es dir Sam? Und keine Lügen" „Nicht so gut. Dieses geschauckel vom Auto macht meinen Magen verrückt." „Tut mir leid. Es kommt einfach kein verdammtes Motel." „Ist schon okay Dean. Du kannst ja nichts dafür." „Aber…" „Kein aber okay? Und hör bitte auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen. "

Der Jäger schwieg bis er nach dreißig Minuten endlich ein Hotel fand. Diese lag zwar weit über seinem Budget aber für Sam machte er eine Ausnahme. „Sammy?" fragte der Ältere als er sich dem blassen Halbdämon zuwandte. „Ja?" „Kannst du gehen?" „Wieso sollte ich nicht?" „Weil du ausschaust als würdest du jeden Moment umkippen." „Haha sehr witzig", erwiderte der größere bevor er aus dem Wagen ausstieg und zur Hotelrezeption ging. „Wir würden gerne bei Ihnen für eine Nacht einchecken." „Ihren Namen bitte" „Samuel und Dean Goodwin", entgegnete Sam bevor Dean einen seiner falschen Namen geben konnte. „Oh wie lange sind Sie schon verheiratet?"

Der Jünger deutete den Gesichtsausdruck des Jägers als Abschaum statt als Verwunderung und antwortete: „Wir sind Brüder." „Gott das tut mir leid. Hier sind Ihre Schlüssel." Die beiden nickten und gingen zu ihrem Zimmer. In diesem Angekommen sagte Sam: „Tut mir leid." „Was tut dir leid?" „Das man uns immer für ein Paar hält. Das ist bestimmt unangenehm für dich immerhin stehst du nicht auf Männer." „Wie kommst du darauf?" „Du hast unten in der Lobby so verachtend gekuckt daher dachte ich du bist hetero." „Bist du?" „Was?" „Hetero" „Nein. Ich hätte dir das wohl auch vorhin gestehen sollen, " erwiderte der Halbdämon mit gesenktem Kopf.

„So meinte ich das nicht Sammy. Ich habe kein Problem damit immerhin bin ich selbst Schwul. Das war auch der Grund für meinen Streit mit meinem Dad." „Oh. Keine Sorge ich werde dich nicht angraben. Ich hätte zu viel Angst davor." „Du hast Angst vor mir?" „Nein. Ich hab nur keine Ahnung wie das mit dem Flirten funktioniert. Bis jetzt habe ich mich immer von Menschen ferngehalten." „Ich zeig es dir bei Gelegenheit okay?" „Danke Dean" „Kein Problem. Willst du dich nicht schlafen legen um dich zu erholen?" „Ich kann nicht schlafen nur dösen, das hat etwas mit meiner dämonischen Abstammung zu tun." „Du solltest dich trotzdem hinlegen in Ordnung." Sam nickte ehe er sich hinlegte. Am nächsten Tag machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg nach Rockford.

Dort angekommen stiegen sie in das Roosevelt Asylum ein. Wo sie herausfanden, dass der ehemaliger Leiter des Süd Flügels ein gewisser Sanford Ellicott war, daraufhin machte Dean einen Termin bei einem Psychiater namens James Ellicott welcher der Sohn von Sanford war. Der Jäger versuchte ein paar Informationen von diesem herauszufinden, doch dieser durchschaute diesen und schlug ihm einen Deal vor. Der Blonde sollte ihm etwas Ehrliches über sich selbst erzählen dafür würde James ihm alles über den Roosevelt Aufstand erzählen. Wiederwillig ging Dean auf diesen Deal ein.

Vor der Tür erzählte Dean Sam was er herausgefunden hatte. „Im Süd Flügel wurden die besonders harten Fälle wie Psychopaten und die Verrückten Kriminellen untergebracht eines Nacht im Jahre 1964 gab es einen Aufstand. Dabei wurden einige Menschen getötet. einige Leichen hat man nie gefunden inklusive Dr. Ellicott." „Nie gefunden?" „Die Polizei hat das gesamte Gebäude abgesucht aber die Leichen nicht gefunden. Anscheinend haben die Patienten sie irgendwo versteckt." „Also haben wir grausame Morde und unentdeckte Leichen?" „Was auf wütende Geister hindeutet" „Ja lass uns heute Abend die Psychiatrie nochmal aufsuchen.

Sam spürte sofort etwas Wütendes und auch Deans EMF schlug sofort aus. „Was wenn die nicht gefundenen Leichen das hier verursachen?" „Dann werden wir sie finden und verbrennen. Wir müssen allerdings sehr vorsichtig sein. Das einzige was mich mehr nervös macht als ein wütender Geist ist der extrem wütende Geist eines Psycho Killers. Nachdem Sie beiden Teenager Kate und Gavin gefunden hatten und von einem Geist die Raumnummer 137 erfahren hatten sagte Sam: „Dean du bringst die beiden hier raus und ich suche nach dem Raum". „Keine Chance Sammy. Wir sollten uns nicht trennen." „Dean ich bin aufgrund meiner Natur immun gegen Dr. Ellicott Psycho Tricks also lass mich nach dem Raum suchen."

Der Jäger stimmte widerwillig zu und ging mit den beiden Teenagern Richtung Ausgang. Auf dem Weg zu diesem fragte Kat: „Woher kennt ihr euch so gut aus mit diesem Geister Kram aus?" „Das ist unsere Job" „Warum will jemand so einen Job machen?" „Hm Ich hatte einen beschissenen Berufsberater" Am Ausgang angekommen mussten die Drei feststellen, dass die Tür durch eine übernatürliche Kraft verriegelt war und sich auch mit roher Gewalt nicht öffnen ließ. Sam fand in Zimmer 137 unterdessen eine Protokollbuch in der Dr. Ellicott seine Experimente dokumentiert hatte.

Plötzlich klingelte Deans Handy. „Dean ich bin es ich sehe es. Es kommt auf mich zu" „Wo bist du?" „Im Keller. Beeil dich" Der Jäger gab Kat die Waffe nachdem diese ihm gesagt hat dass sie mit einer Schrottflinte umgehen konnte und machte sich auf in den Keller. Dort suchte er Ängstlich nach Sam und lief dabei in eine Falle des Doktors. Als Sam einige Minuten später ebenfalls zum Ausgang kam musste er sich erst mal wieder um die Ecke ducken als Kat auf ihn schoss. „Nicht Schießen ich bin es", sagte Sam ehe er mit erhobenen Händen in den Gang ging. „Was macht ihr noch hier? Wo ist Dean?" „Er ist in den Keller gegangen nachdem du ihn angerufen hast, " erwiderte Gavin. „Ich hab ihn nicht angerufen"

„Sein Handy hat geklingelt. Er meinte du seist es." „Keller huh? Auf Gavins nicken machte sich Sam auf den Weg in den Keller wo er immer wieder nach Dean rief bis dieser plötzlich vor ihm stand. „Verdammt Dean antworte mir nächstes Mal wenn ich dich rufe. Geht es dir gut?", fragte Sam obwohl er wusste das der Doktor etwas mit Dean angestellt hatte sonst hätte sich dieser nie an ihn heranschleichen können. „Mir geht es gut"

"Du weist das ich dich nicht angerufen habe richtig?" „Ja irgendetwas wollte mich hier herunterlocken" „Ich weis auch wer. Dr. Ellicott. Das haben uns die Geister versucht zu sagen. Du hast ihn nicht gesehen oder?" „Nein woher weißt du, dass er es war?" „Ich habe Tagebuch gefunden laut diesen hat der Dok schreckliche Experimente an seinen Patienten durch. Diese ließen Lobotomien wie Aspirin schlucken aussehen." „Aber es waren die Patienten die einen Aufstand angezettelt haben."

„Ja gegen Dr. Ellicott. Dr. Feelgood arbeite an einer extremen Wut Therapie. Er dachte, dass wenn er seine Patienten ihre Wut ablassen sie geheilt werden würden. Stattdessen machte sie diese immer schlimmer. Daher dachte ich was wenn der Geist dasselbe tut? Der Cop und die Kinder in den Siebzigern was wenn der Geist sie so wütend gemacht hat, dass sie zu Mördern wurden. Komm wir müssen seine Knochen finden und sie verbrennen."

„Wie? Die Polizei hat seinen Körper nie gefunden?" „Laut seinem Protokollbuch hatte unser Doktor hier unten geheime Behandlungsräume. Wäre ich sein Patient gewesen hätte ich seinen Arsch hieruntergeschleift und selbst an ihm Hand angelegt" „Ich weiß nicht das hört sich irgendwie…" „Verrückt an?", fragte Sam mit einem Grinsen. "Ja", erwiderte Dean während sie die Kellerräume nach einer versteckten Tür durchsuchten. „Hörst du das?" fragte Sam im hintersten Raum. „Was?", wollte Dean wissen während Sam sich auf den Boden kniete und seine Hand an ein Loch in der Wand hielt. „Hier ist eine Tür"

„Sam" Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und erschrak als er sah wie Dean seine Schrottflinte auf ihn richtete während seine Nase anfing zu bluten. „Ich wusste es Dr. Ellicott hat etwas mit dir gemacht." Als Dean nicht antwortete fügte er hinzu „Wir müssen seine Knochen verbrennen dann ist das alles vorbei und du wirst wieder normal Dean." „Oh ich bin normal im Gegensatz zu dir du abstoßender schwuchtel Dämon. Ich hätte dich schon längst töten sollten aber ich wollte dich zuerst als Köder für deinen Dad benutzen." „Dean bitte das bist nicht du der hier spricht." „Halt die Klappe Abschaum", erwiderte der Jäger und hob die Schrotflinte höher. „Hast du mich wirklich so sehr? Dann drück ab."

Sam konnte seinen Schock nicht verbergen als der Ältere abdrückte. Als das Steinsalz in ihn eindrang schrie der Halbdämon vor Schmerzen wobei seine Schreie immer lauter wurden bis er das Bewusstsein verlor. Das ließ Dean wieder normal werden und er sah geschockt auf den leblosen Körper vor ihm bevor er sich neben diesen kniete und Sam immer wieder schüttelte. „Sam wach auf. Bitte Sammy." Als der Größere nicht aufwachte beschloss Dean zuerst Dr. Ellicotts Knochen zu suchte und diese zu verbrennen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er diese in einem Schrank fand. Sofort salzte er die Knochen und wollte diese gerade anzünden als eine Trage ihn in der Seite traf. Als Dr. Ellicott versuchte Dean zu manipulieren ging er plötzlich in Flammen auf.

Der Jäger sah zu dessen Überresten und war ehrleichtert diese brennen zu sehen. Sofort ging sein Blick zu dem Halbdämon, dieser kniete stark keuchend auf den Boden und war extrem Blass. „Sam?" „Es brennt", entgegnete der Angesprochene bevor er wieder das Bewusstsein verlor. Dean senkte betrübt den Kopf ehe er Sam aufhob und mit diesem zum Ausgang ging. Als Kat und Gavin den verletzten sahen fragte das Mädchen sofort: „Was ist passiert?" „Dr. Ellicott hat ihn da wischt." „Er ist nicht Tot oder?", fragte Gavin. „Nein. Wir sollten von hier verschwinden." Die beiden Teenager nickten woraufhin alle vier die Anstalt verließen.

Dean ging sofort zum Impala und legte den Jüngeren auf den Rücksitz bevor er sich von den Teenagern verabschiedete. Dann stieg er das Auto und fuhr in das nächstgelegene Motel. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen brachte Dean Sam in die Dusche wo er diesem das T-Shirt auszog und danach die Dusche anstellte um das Salz aus dessen Wunden zu waschen. Nachdem er damit fertig war brachte er den Verletzten auf eins der Betten ehe er anfing zu weinen. „Es tut mir so leid Sammy. Du hast nie etwas getan um mich zu verletzten und ich…. Gott ich bin so ein Arschloch. Du musst wieder aufwachen damit ich mich bei dir entschuldigen kann hörst du."


	4. Confession

Als Sam drei Stunden später immer noch bewusstlos war brachte Dean diesen in das nächstgelegene Krankenhaus. Dort wurden dem Jäger sofort etliche Formulare in die Hand gedrückt doch beim Überfliegen dieser stellte Dean schnell fest das er nur wenige dieser Fragen beantworten konnte. Die Krankenschwester sah sich die Formulare an ehe sie fragte: „Sind sie mit Samuel verwand?" „Nein wir reisen zusammen." „Wie lange schon?" „Knappe zwei Wochen." „Und Sie wissen noch nicht mal seinen Geburtstag?" Der Angesprochene senkte beschämt den Kopf und murmelte ein leises Nein. „Nehmen Sie erst mal im Wartezimmer Platz Mr.?" „Winchester", entgegnete Dean ehe er ins Wartezimmer ging.

Dort wartete er drei Stunden bis er ein Doktorin fragen hörte: „Mr. Winchester?" „Hier", sagte Dean und fügte als er vor der Ärztin stand hinzu „Wie geht es Sammy?" „Folgen Sie mir bitte in mein Büro dann erklär ich ihnen alles." Im Büro angekommen erklärte die Ärztin: „Ihrem Freund liegt im Koma aber sein Zustand ist nicht mehr Lebensgefährlich. So wie es aussieht wurde Mr. Goodwin vergiftet. Und zwar mit" „Salz" flüsterte Dean woraufhin die Augen der Ärztin sanfter wurden. „Er wird wieder gesund, allerdings sollte er sich sehr viel Ruhe gönnen." „Okay. Kann ich zu ihm?" „Er steht Ihnen wohl sehr nahe." „Ja, er ist das Beste was mir je passiert ist." „In Ordnung folgen Sie mir."

In Sams Raum angekommen erschrak Dean beim Anblick der vielen Schläuche und Maschinen. „Keine Sorge wir sind zuversichtlich dass wir die Geräte in ein paar Stunden entfernen können." Der Jäger entgegnete nichts sondern setzte sich neben das Bett und griff nach der Hand des Halbdämons. „Bitte wert schnell wieder gesund Sammy. Ich brauche dich, " flüsterte Dean immer und immer wieder. „Mr. Winchester die Besuchszeit ist herum Sie müssen gehen", sagte die Krankenschwester von vorhin doch der angesprochene rührte sich keinen Millimeter. „Hören sie schlecht. Sie müssen gehen." „Ich bleibe", erwiderte Dean woraufhin die Krankenschwester die Sicherheitsleute rief. Diese wollten gerade nach dem Jäger greifen als die Ärztin den Raum betrat.

„Was ist hier los?" „Mr. Winchester wollte nicht gehen daher hat Mrs. Parker uns gerufen." „Ich stell Mr. Winchester eine Erlaubnis aus bei Mr. Goodwin bleiben zu dürfen." „Aber Dr. Jakob…" „Kein aber. Er darf hier bleiben und nun gehen sie alle ich muss Samuels Zustand überprüfen." Dean wollte gerade den Raum verlassen als Dr. Jakob sagte: „Ich bräuchte kurz Ihre Hilfe." „Okay. Was muss ich tun?" „Heben Sie Samuel am Rücken kurz hoch damit ich seine Lungen kontrollieren kann." Der Blonde tat dies sofort und war erleichtert als die Doktorin sagte: „Seine Lungen hören sich etwas besser an, also können wir wohl bald einen Teil der Maschinen entfernen."

Nachdem die Ärztin mit den restlichen Tests fertig war verließ sie den Raum und Dean setzte sich wieder neben den Verletzten. „Ich weiß nicht ob du mich hören kannst Sammy aber du sollst wissen das es mir Leid tut was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Das waren nicht meine Worte Dr. Feelgood hat sie mir in den Mund gelegt. Ich liebe dich egal wer oder was du bist hörst du." Die nächsten Stunden erzählte Dean Geschichten von seinen Jagten und auch viel von sich selbst. Mit jeder Stunde die verstrich stieg jedoch auch seine Reue. Die Schwestern machten sich allmählig sorgen um Dean da dieser immer öfter seine Erzählungen unterbrechen musste um die Tränen zu unterdrücken welche Sams Anblick auslöste.

„Mr. Winchester? Wir würden gerne ein paar der Geräte entfernen würden Sie daher bitte vor der Tür warten", fragte Dr. Jakob nach fünf quälenden Stunden. Dean erwiderte nichts sondern machte dem Pflegepersonal Platz in dem er sich in eine Ecke stellte von wo aus er über Samuel wachte. „Warum holen Sie sich nicht einen Kaffee während wir das hier erledigen" versuchte es die Ärztin noch mal. „Ich habe keinen Durst danke." „Sie müssen aber etwas essen und trinken. So sind Sie ihrem Freund keine Hilfe. Holen Sie sich was aus der Cafeteria wenn Sie das Krankenhaus nicht verlassen wollen. Ich bin mir sicher das würde auch Ihr Freund wollen." „Okay", antwortete Dean resigniert und verließ das Zimmer in Richtung Cafeteria.

Dort angekommen bestellte sich Dean einen Kaffee bevor er Bobby anrief. Dieser nahm auch sofort ab: „Dean?" „Ja Bobby." Der ältere Jäger bemerkte die Tränenreiche Stimme des jüngeren sofort und fragte: „Was ist passiert Dean?" „Ich… Ich hab Sam angeschossen" „Wieso?" „Dad hat mir Koordinaten gesendet welche zu Roosevelt Asylum gehörten. Dort wurde ich von dem dort ansässigen Geist eines Doktors manipuliert woraufhin ich mit Steinsalz auf Sam geschossen habe." „Mit Steinsalz?" „Salz schmerzt Halbdämonen sehr stark ganz besonders wenn es in Kontakt mit ihrem Blut kommt." „Oh. Wie geht es Sam, Dean?" „Er liegt im Koma. Oh Gott Bobby er liegt meinetwegen im Koma." „Alles wird gut wo seid ihr?" „Im Rockford Memorial Krankenhaus." „Ich bin in 9 Stunden da Dean", erwiderte Bobby und legte auf.

Der Jäger ging zurück zu Sams Zimmer wo er sich erneut neben diesen setzte, dessen Hand nahm und wieder zu erzählen begann. „Mr. Winchester?", fragte eine junge Krankenschwester achteinhalb Stunden später. „Ja", entgegnete dieser ohne sich zu dieser umzudrehen. „Mein Name ist Anna und ich bin Mr. Goodwin als Pflegerin zugeteilt." Dean erwiderte nichts woraufhin die Schwester sagte: „Erzählen Sie mir etwas über Samuel?" „Wieso willst du etwas über Sam wissen?" „Sie sind laut den anderen Schwestern die ganze Zeit bei Mr. Goodwin und erzählen diesen lauter Fantasy Geschichten, doch scheint Sie etwas zu bedrücken." „Das geht dich jawohl nichts an", erwiderte der Jäger gereizt ehe er sich entschuldigte: „Tut mir Leid. Ich bin nur etwas fertig."

„Kein Problem also wie ist Samuel so?" „Er ist eine herzensgute Seele die nie etwas Unrechtes tun würde." „Und was ist mit dir?" „Was meinst du?" „Hast du Samuel vergiftet?" „Wie kommst du auf so eine absurde Idee?" „Du hast große Schuldgefühle wenn du Sam ansiehst und du weichst nicht von seiner Seite. Keine Sorge ich werde dich nicht anzeigen" „Und warum nicht?" „Du bereust was du getan hast und ich bin mir sicher das dein Freund dir längst verzeihen hat. Außerdem habe ich keine Beweise" „Wahrscheinlich und das macht es noch viel schlimmer. Wieso verzeiht er mir immer so einfach." „Weil er dich liebt." „Nein das ist unmöglich." „Wieso denn?" „Er verdient jemand besseren wie mich. Ich habe weder ein geregeltes Einkommen noch einen festen Wohnsitz und sehr gebildet bin ich auch nicht. Sam versucht zwar es zu verbergen aber er ist hochintelligent."

„Und trotzdem hat er nie damit vor dir angegeben wahrscheinlich weil er wusste, dass du das falsch auffassen würdest und ich glaube kaum, dass es ihn der Rest interessiert immerhin reist er schon fast zwei Wochen mit dir ohne je ein Wort darüber verloren zu haben." „Vielleicht aber was wenn er krank oder verletzt wird. Ich kann mir die Behandlungen wohl kaum leisten." „Machen Sie sich darüber mal keine Gedanken." „Sam hat mir erzählt, dass er sehr reich ist aber ich glaube nicht, dass das stimmt. Wieso sollte er sonst kein Problem damit haben in schäbigen Motel Zimmern zu übernachten?" „Weil er auf dich Rücksicht nehmen wollte und dich nicht mit unnötigen Luxus verschrecken wollte. Deine Familie hatte nie viel Geld richtig?"

„Das schon aber…" „Kein aber. Er liebt dich und du liebst ihn also sag es ihm wenn er aufwacht", entgegnete die Krankenschwester und verließ den Raum. Dean sah auf Sam und flüsterte: „Liebst du mich wirklich Sammy?" „Ja das tut er Idjit", entgegnete Bobby welcher plötzlich in der Tür stand. „Erschreck mich doch nicht so Bobby" „Ja, ja also wie geht es Sam?" „Nicht so gut aber die Ärztin meinte sein Zustand wird immer besser und sie ist zuversichtlich dass er in den nächsten Stunden aufwacht." „Okay. Warum fährst du nicht ins Hotel, duscht dort und schläfst etwas während ich auf deinen Freund aufpasse?" „Ich kann ihn unmöglich alleine lassen. Es ist immerhin meine Schuld das er hier liegt." „Ich bin mir sicher Sam weis, dass Dr. Ellicott dich so manipuliert hat das du auf ihn geschossen hast, also fahr ins Hotel. Wenn er aufwacht rufe ich dich sofort an."

„Okay, aber versprich mir ihn nichts zu tun." „Wieso sollte ich Sam was tun?" „Wegen seines Vaters vielleicht? Du bist ein Jäger Bobby und die meisten Jäger würden Sam entweder töten, foltern oder als Druckmittel benutzen um an den gelbäugigen Bastard ranzukommen also entschuldige bitte wenn ich um seine Sicherheit besorgt bin" „Dean ich schwöre bei meinen Leben, dass ich Sam nichts tun werde." Der jünger Jäger seufzte ehe er erwiderte: „Ok. Ich vertraue dir" bevor er den Raum verließ. Vor der Tür bat er eine Schwester alle halbe Stunde nach dem Halbdämon zu sehen. Diese wusste, dass Dr. Jakob den jungen Mann und seinen Freund mochte also versprach Sie jede halbe Stunde nach den Patienten und dessen Onkel zu sehen.

Der Senior setzte sich auf den Stuhl, holte einmal tief Luft ehe er sagte: „Ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Ich werde und würde dir nie etwas antun. Du machst Dean glücklich und das ist alles was für mich zählt." Sam schien sich daraufhin etwas zu entspannen bevor er sofort wieder verkrampfte. Bobby rätselte eine Weile wieso als plötzlich eine Schwester den Raum betrat. „Ist hier alles Okay?" „Ja wieso fragen Sie?" „Der Freund Ihres Neffen bat mich alle halbe Stunde nach ihnen beiden zu sehen." Der Jäger nickte ehe er sagte: „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Sobald sich etwas an Sams Zustand ändert rufe ich sie oder eine ihre Kolleginnen in Ordnung?" „Natürlich"

Als Dean sechs Stunden später zurück in Sams Krankenzimmer war er enttäuscht, dass dieser noch immer nicht zu Bewusstsein war. „Du schaust schon etwas besser aus Dean." „Danke. Ist irgendetwas passiert während ich weg war?" „Dein Überwachungskommando wollte alle halbe Stunde nach uns sehen. Aber ich meinte das dies nicht nötig sein wird." „Tut mir leid. Ich…" „Ist okay Dean. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht böse gemeint hattest. Du warst nur um deinen liebsten besorgt." Der Jüngere erwiderte nichts sondern sah betrübt auf den Bewusstlosen. „Du kannst dir nicht die ganze Zeit die Schuld für Sams Lage geben. Er hätte auch versuchen können dem Steinsalz ausweichen." „Willst du etwa sagen es war seine Schuld! Ich habe den Abzug getätigt nicht er." „Ist okay Dean", sagte eine sanfte Stimme woraufhin sich Deans Augen weiteten. „Sammy!", schrie er vor Erleichterung und fiel diesen um den Hals.

„Pass auf sonst erwürgst du Sam noch", sagte Bobby woraufhin der Halbdämon diesen bemerkte. „Wer sind Sie?" „Ich bin Bobby freut mich dich kennenzulernen." Als der ältere Jäger die Verwirrung in den Augen des jüngsten sah sagte er: „Dean hat mich angerufen und mir erzählt dass er dich angeschossen hat. Ich bin sofort hergefahren um ihm beizustehen. Außerdem wollte ich dich persönlich kennen lernen Sam. Ich darf doch Sam sagen oder?" „Natürlich. Danke dass du gekommen bist." „Kein Problem. Wie fühlst du dich?" „Ganz okay." Als er den zweifelten Blick von seinem Schwan sah fügte Sam hinzu: „Es geht mir gut. Wirklich"

„Lass mich eine Schwester holen die dich durchcheckt", sagte Dean und verlies wie von einer Tarantel gestochen das Zimmer. Bobby sah zu dem Halbdämon und sah die Traurig- und die Hoffnungslosigkeit in dessen Augen. „Er liebt dich Sam, aber er hat Angst es dir zu sagen weil er denkt er sei nicht gut genug für dich." „Das glaube ich leider nicht. Er verabscheut mich und ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass er mich auch liebt. Sogar eine einzige Nacht wäre mir recht gewesen, allerdings hast du sein Verhalten doch gesehen. Er wollte nicht mit mir in einem Raum sein. Kannst du mich kurz alleine lassen?" Der Ältere nickte als er bemerkte, dass Sam kurz davor war zu weinen, doch dieses nicht vor ihm tun wollte.

Dean ging gerade den Gang entlang als ihm Anna vom Treppenhauseingang zu sich winkte. „Was machst du hier solltest du nicht bei deinem Freund sein?" „Ich kann nicht. Er ist besser ohne mich dran. Er wäre nun schon beinah zweimal durch mich gestorben." „Und dennoch hat er dir jedes Mal verziehen. Wieso gibst du der Beziehung nicht eine Chance? Weißt du eigentlich was du Sam damit antust? Du brichst ihm das Herz. Wie lange glaubst du hält er das aus bevor er sich etwas antut." „Sam würde sich nichts antun" „Oh doch. Sam scheint sehr emotional zu sein." Plötzlich lief Bobby auf Dean zu und sagte: „Du musst sofort zu Sam. Ich hab Angst, dass er sich etwas antut."

Der Blonde lief voller Panik zu Sams Krankenzimmer wo er ohne Anzuklopfen in dieses stürmte und diesen weinend auf den Bett vorfand. Als Dean neben Sam stand sah er wie dessen Handgelenke von einer unsichtbaren Kraft aufgeschnitten wurden. Voller Panik griff der Jäger nach diesen und flehte: „Hör auf, Sammy bitte." „Dean?" fragte Sam mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht. „Ja, ich bin hier Sammy", erwiderte der Ältere und zog Sam in eine Umarmung ehe er diesen küsste. Als sich die beiden voneinander lösten flüsterte Dean: „Ich liebe dich und könnte ohne dich nicht leben, also tu das bitte nie wieder."

„Versprochen und ich liebe dich auch." Dean küsste den Halbdämon noch einmal nur dieses Mal ließ er seine Zunge vorsichtig über dessen Lippen wandern. Sam öffnete zögerlich seine Lippen und der ältere bemerkte, dass dieser wohl keine Erfahrung mit küssen hatte. Als der Braunhaarige sich zurückzog senkte er den Kopf ehe er murmelte: „Wow" „Das war dein erster Kuss oder?" „Ja", erwiderte der Größere beschämt. „Hey, das ist nichts wofür man sich schämen braucht. Du wirst schon sehen mit der Zeit wirst du immer besser werden." Sam lachte ehe er sich müde an Deans Schulter legte.

„Sammy?" „Bin ein wenig müde" „Das ist normal Mr. Goodwin", sagte Dr. Jakob welche den Raum betrat. „Wirklich?", fragte Dean und sah besorgt auf Sams Handgelenke. Die Ärztin bemerkte nun erst die Wunden und fragte höflich aber bestimmt: „Wieso haben Sie sich selbst verletzt Mr. Goodwin?" „Ich dachte Dean hasst mich und will nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben." „Sie wissen, dass ich Sie nun für 24 Stunden unter Beobachtung stellen muss." „Ist das wirklich nötig?" fragte Dean traurig. „Leider ja, aber sobald die 24 Stunden rum sind können Sie Sam mit nach Hause nehmen." „Okay", erwiderte der Jäger und wich den ganzen Tag nicht von seiner Seite. Bobby blieb die ersten acht Stunden ebenfalls bei Sam ehe er ins Hotel fuhr.

In diesem erfuhr er einige Stunden später vom Tod eines befreundeten Jägers. Woraufhin er sofort zurück ins Krankenhaus fuhr.


	5. Dead Man s Blood

„Dean es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert", rief Bobby als er die Tür zu Sams Krankenzimmer aufriss. Dean und Sam fragten gleichzeitig: „Was ist passiert?" „Ich habe vom Tod eines Jägers namens Daniel Elkins erfahren. Er hat deinen Vater teilweise ausgebildet Dean." „Wir sollten uns sobald ich hier raus kann sofort auf den Weg zu seinem Haus machen. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass mein Vater dahinter steckt." „Okay. ich hole schon mal eure Sachen aus dem Hotelzimmer während ihr auf deine Entlassung wartet. Sam", sagte Bobby. „In Ordnung", sagte Dean und schmiss diesem die Schlüssel zum Hotelzimmer zu woraufhin der Ältere den Raum verlies. Bei Hotel angekommen packte Bobby schnell zusammen ehe er wieder ins Krankenhaus fuhr.

„Wieso glaubst du, dass dein Vater etwas damit zu tun hat?", fragte Dean nachdem Bobby zum Hotel gefahren war. „Azazel war schon immer daran interessiert möglichst viele Jäger zu töten, deswegen war er auch sehr sauer das zuerst dein Vater und dann du Jäger wurdest." „Woher weißt du so viel von dem was dein Vater tut und denkt?" „Er versucht seit mehreren Jahren mich auf seine Seite zu ziehen und seine Dämonenarmee anzuführen. Jedes Mal wenn wir uns treffen prallt er vor mir mit den von Ihm getöteten Jägern. Er will wohl alle Jäger bis auf mich ausrotten. Er hat deswegen sogar den Dämonen den Befehl gegeben mich nicht anzugreifen."

John Winchester war gerade in Kalifornien unterwegs als sich Ihm plötzlich ein junger Mann vor sein Auto warf. Er stieg sofort in die Bremsen doch erwischte er den Mann trotzdem. John stieg aus dem Wagen um sich zu vergewissern das der Angefahrene noch lebte, als dieser plötzlich die Augen aufriss. „Das war nicht nett Johnny Boy" Der ehemalige Marin war wie erstarrt als er in die gelben Augen seines Erzfeindes sah. „Keine sorge ich werde dich nicht töten. Ich will deine Hilfe." „Niemals", schrie der Angesprochene. „Auch nicht wenn es um Deans Leben geht?" „Was hast du mit meinem Sohn gemacht!" „Nichts, Dean reist mit einem jungen Mann namens Samuel zusammen. Bring diesen zu mir und ich werde deine Familie für immer in Ruhe lassen."

„Was ist so besonders an diesem Jungen?" „Er ist mein Sohn und wird eines Tages meine Dämonenarmee aus der Hölle führen." „Niemals reist mein Sohn mit einem Dämon." „Oh doch das tut er und er tut sogar noch sehr viel mehr." John wurde leichenblass bevor er sagte: „Ich helfe dir aber nur um deinen Abschaum von Sohn von Dean fernzuhalten." „Soll mir recht sein. Wir treffen uns in zwei Wochen. Du wirst schon herausfinden wo." Der Jäger für nach der Begegnung mit Azazel sofort in ein Motel um die Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten.

Bobby war innerhalb von vierzig Minuten wieder im Krankenhaus wo er sofort zu Sams Zimmer ging und dieses nach einem „Herein" betrat. „So Jungs hab ihr schon eine Idee was Daniel getötet hat?" „Nein, aber wir vermuten, dass mein Vater in die Sache verwickelt ist. Er liebt es vor mir mit toten Jägern zu prahlen." „Okay. Ich werde euch bei dieser Jagd unterstützen. Daniel war mein Freund also bin ich es ihm schuldig seinen Mörder zu finden." Während die drei auf Sams Entlassung warteten erzählte der Älteste den beiden jungen Männern etwas über den getöteten Jäger: „Daniel war auf spezialisiert auf das Jagen von Vampiren. Ich und viele Jäger dachten Sie wären ausgelöscht aber es könnte sein das wir falsch lagen und diese ihn getötet haben. Es wurde auch zu der ersten Vermutung, der Bärenattacke passen."

Nachdem Sam entlassen wurde machten sich alle Drei auf den Weg nach Manning Colorado wo sie nach einem sechsstündigen Zwischenstopp gegen Abend ankamen. Sofort machten sie sich zu Haus des Verstorbenen auf. Bei diesem angekommen durchsuchten die Jäger das komplette Haus nach einem Hinweis warum Daniel getötet worden war. Plötzlich entdeckte Sam eine Kiste welche er sofort wieder vor Schreck fallen ließ. Dean und Bobby sahen sofort zu ihm und fragten: „Was ist los Sam?" „Ich kenne nur eine Waffe welche in dieser Kiste aufbewahrt wurde und das ist der Colt." „Und was ist so besonderes an diesem Colt?", wollte Dean wissen.

„Samuel Colt fertigte im der Nacht in der die Männer 1835 am Alamo starben eine Waffe an. Er machte Sie für einen Jäger wie euch. Meine Mom erzählte mir, dass Samuel insgesamt 13 Kugeln machte. Der Jäger benutzte ein halbes Dutzend davon ehe er und der Colt verschwanden. Meine Mutter und später auch ich haben all die Jahre nach dem Colt gesucht, da es der Wunsch Samuel Colts war, dass dieser mach dem Tod des Jägers in den Familienbesitz der Colts übergeht. Es heißt diese Waffe kann alles töten."

„Alles? Also auch alles Übernatürliche?", fragte Dean nach. „Ja, deswegen ist auch Azazel hinter diesem Colt her. Es ist eines der wenigen Sachen welches ihn komplett vernichten kann." „Azazel?" „Das ist der Name des Gelbäugigen Dämons, welcher Deans Mutter getötet hat." „Weißt du warum dein Vater Deans Mutter getötet hat?" „Nein leider nicht." „Ist Okay Sammy. Ich weiß, dass du vor ihm auf der Flucht bist und daher nur wenig von seinen Aktivitäten weißt." Bobby sah verwundert zu dem Halbdämon, welcher auch sofort antwortete: „Azazel will unbedingt das ich seine Dämonenarmee in den Krieg gegen die Menschen anführe. Keine Sorge ich habe nicht vor dies jemals zu tun."

Nachdem sich die drei weiter im Haus umgesehen hatten war sich Bobby sicher, dass Daniel von Vampiren getötet worden war und so hörte er sich zusammen mit Sam und Dean ein wenig in der Stadt um. Dadurch erfuhren sie auch von einer Gruppe Jugendlicher die in einer verlassenen Scheune herumhingen. Die drei verseckten sich in der Nähe der Scheune allerding so weit entfernt, dass die Vampire sie nicht riechen konnten und beobachten diese eine Weile. Als sie einen der Vampire ankamen sahen sagte Dean: „Sie haben wirklich keine Angst vor der Sonne."

„Naja direktes Sonnenlicht brennt wie ein sehr heftiger Sonnenbrand. Der einzige Weg Vampire zu töten ist sie zu köpfen und ja sie schlafen während des Tages aber das heißt nicht das sie nicht aufwachen." „Das heißt einfach reinmarschieren ist keine gute Idee." „Das heißt einfach reingehen ist nicht die beste Option", sagte Dean. „Yeah das ist richtig. Das ist allerdings der Plan", erwiderte Bobby mit einem Lächeln. Alle Drei bewaffneten sich bei ihren Autos mit Messern bzw. Macheten ehe sie die Scheune durch ein Fenster betraten. Ohne große Probleme schlichen die Drei durch diese auf der Suche nach dem Colt.

Als Dean eine gefesselte junge Frau fand weckte er diese, ohne zu ahnen, dass sie bereits zu einer Vampirin gemacht worden war. Kaum war sie ausgewacht flüsterte Dean „Hey Sch… wir sind hier um dir zu helfen" woraufhin die Frau mit einer unmenschlichen Stimme schrie „Nein." Sofort wachten die andere Vampire auf woraufhin sich die drei Jäger zusammen stellten doch hoben sie ihre Waffen nur zur Verteidigung. Der Vampiranführer und seine Freundin waren überrascht, dass die Jäger nicht angriffen sodass Luther fragte: „Wieso greift ihr nicht an?"

„Wir sind nicht hier um euch zu töten." „Weswegen seid ihr dann hier?" „Wegen des Colts", erwiderte Sam. Luther sah diesen intensiv an ehe er überrascht sagte: „Du bist kein Mensch und dennoch reist Du mit zwei Jägern." Dean stellte sich beschützend neben seinen Freund was den Vampir lächeln ließ bevor er vorschlug: „Wie wäre es mit einem Deal? Ihr lasst uns am Leben und ich gebe euch dafür den Colt." Die Jäger sahen sich kurz an ehe Dean antwortete: „Einverstanden, aber ihr sollte von hier verschwinden, da der Tot des anderen Jägers mehr von uns anlocken wird und diese würden euch kaum verschonen."

Die Vampire bis auf Luther waren überrascht das die Jäger sofort zustimmten und so sagte Kate: „Aber Luther was wenn sie uns verrate? Man kann Menschen nicht trauen und selbst wenn der Große kein Mensch ist, ist er wahrscheinlich nicht Vertrauenswürdig immerhin lässt er sich von Menschen benutzten." „Du irrst dich Kate. Er und der andere junge Mann hier sind ineinander verliebt, das ist der Grund warum sie zusammen reisen", erklärte Luther und übergab Sam den Colt, welchen dieser auch sofort in seinen Hosenbund steckte. Plötzlich sagte einer der Vampire: „Da kommt jemand." Als der Mann ihr Versteck betrat sah Kate, aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Sam sich vor alle stellte um diese besser verteidigen zu können.

John hatte gerade den Brief von Elkins gelesen, welchen er durch einen Hinweis in dessen Haus gefunden hatte, als es an seiner Seitenscheibe klopfte woraufhin dieser sein Fenster herunterkurbelte. „Wie ich sehe hast du meine Botschaft verstanden Johnny Boy." „Wo ist mein Sohn?" „Ich einer Scheune oben auf dem Berg. Bring Samuel zu mir, dann seid du und Dean mich für immer los." John macht sich sofort auf den Weg zur Scheune wo er mehrere Autos entdeckte und sofort an eine Falle dachte doch der Gedanke seinen Sohn zu beschützen trieb ihn voran. Ohne großartig zu überlegen ging er in die Scheune und war schockiert einen jungen Mann zu sehen, welcher beschützend vor Dean, Bobby und ein paar Jugendlichen stand.

Als Dean den Eindringling erkannte rief er schockiert: „Dad? Was machst du hier?" „Ich bin hier um dich vor diesem Abschaum zu retten", entgegnete der angesprochene und zeigte auf Sam. „Dad, Sammy steht auf unserer Seite." „Nein, das tut er nicht. Ich weiß er hat dir eingeredet, dass er dich liebt, aber in Wirklichkeit benutzt er dich nur um seinem Vater einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Gib mir den Colt und wir können alles beenden. Der gelbäugige Bastard ist hier um seine Ausgeburt abzuholen, das heißt wir können gleich beide Dämonen töten." „Sammy benutzt mich garantiert nicht und woher weißt du überhaupt von dem Colt?"

„Daniel Elkins hat mir einen Brief hinterlassen in dem alles über den Colt stand. Also gib ihn mir und wir können deine Mutter endlich rächen." „So war das aber nicht abgemacht Johnny Boy", sagte plötzlich jemand hinter John und schleuderte diesen nach vorne. „Lange nicht mehr gesehen wie Sam." „Was willst du Azazel?" „Ich will den Colt und das du meine Dämonenarmee anführst Sohn." „Niemals", zischte der Halbdämon nur. „Ist das wirklich deine letzte Antwort?" „Ja" „Na schon, dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als wieder alle Menschen zu töten die dir etwas bedeuten", erwiderte der Dämon und stürzte sich sofort auf Dean.

Sam reagierte sofort und stellte sich Azazel in den Weg an während er Dean zuschrie: „Bring deinen Dad und die anderen hier raus." Dean rannte sofort zu seinem Vater und zog diesen auf die Beine während Luther und Kate die gefangen gehaltenen Menschen befreiten. Nachdem dies erledigt war flohen alle aus einem Fenster im hinteren Teil der Scheune. „Dieses Mal werde ich meine Liebsten vor dir beschützen" „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du eine Chance gegen mich hast. Immerhin bist du nur ein Halbdämon." „Das werden wir wohl herausfinden."

Der Gelbäugige lächelte verächtlich ehe er Sam mit einem Wimpernschlag durch die Scheune schleuderte. Dieser richtete sich sofort unter Schmerzen wieder auf und schleuderte Azazel mit Hilfe seiner Telekinese gegen den Metallkäfig ehe er versuchte seinen Vater zu exorzieren. Dieser drückte seinem Sohn die Luft ab um diesen daran zu hindern vorzufahren. Sam befreite sich sofort von dessen Telekinese und drückte Azazel seinerseits an einen Pfeiler.

Dem Dämon gelang es mit etwas Mühe sich zu befreien und Sam auf dem Boden festzunageln und sich über arrogant über diesen zu stellen während er mit seiner Telekinese die Schulter und den Oberkörper seines Sohnes aufschnitt. Dieser wimmerte vor Schmerzen woraufhin der Dämon nur abschätzig meinte: „Dachtest du wirklich du könntest mich aufhalten? Nun werde ich mir deinen Liebsten vornehmen"


	6. Sad End

Als die Jäger, die Vampire und die Menschen etwas Abstand zur Scheune hatten war es Luther der zuerst die Menschen ansprach: „Solange ihr niemanden erzählt das es uns gibt könnt ihr gehen", woraufhin die Menschen sofort in Richtung Manning liefen. Dann sprach er Bobby und Dean an: „Unser Deal gilt immer noch oder?" Als beide Jäger nickten verschwanden die Vampire tiefer in den Wald. „Welcher Deal?", fragte John. „Wir lassen sie gehen und sie geben uns dafür den Colt", erklärte Bobby.

„Wo ist der Colt jetzt?", schrie Deans Vater fast. „Sammy hat ihn." „Was! Wie konntest du ihn diesem Monster nur geben. Wahrscheinlich lachen sich die Dämonen gerade ins Fäustchen." „Sammy wurde den Colt niemals freiwillig hergeben." „Pah würdest du nicht mit ihm schlafen wärst du bestimmt nicht dieser Meinung." „Ich schlafe nicht mit ihm. Für was für einen Menschen hältst du mich eigentlich? Wir kennen uns noch nicht einmal drei Wochen." „Das stimmt außerdem sind die Beiden erst seit knapp zwei Tagen zusammen", mischte sich Bobby ein.

„Aber…. Dieses Arschloch von Dämon hat mich reingelegt. Er sagte mir das du und Samuel viel mehr miteinander tun würden als reisen und ich glaubte ihm. Wir müssen sofort zurück. Der Dämon ist hinter deinem Freund her und wir haben ihm diesem praktisch direkt auf dem Präsentierteller präsentiert." Alle drei Jäger liefen sofort zurück und hörten Azazel abschätzig sagen: „Dachtest du wirklich du könntest mich aufhalten? Nun werde ich mir deinen Liebsten vornehmen." „Nein das wirst du nicht" knurrte Sam und richtet sich unter riesigen Schmerzen auf. Seine Wunden von dem Steinsatz waren durch den Kampf wieder aufgerissen und auch die Schnittwunden bereiteten Sam große Probleme.

„Wenn du so weitermachst wirst du sterben." „Vielleicht, aber dich werde ich auf jeden Fall mitnehmen." „Narr", zischte Azazel und wollte Sam mit seiner Telekinese zurück stoßen. Doch dieser konterte mit seiner eigenen ehe er hinter einem Heuballen in Deckung ging. Außer Sichtweite von seinem Vater holte Sam den Colt heraus und positionierte diesen in dem Heuhaufen. „Mit verstecken wirst du deinen Freund nicht beschützen können." Der Halbdämon entgegnete nichts sondern griff Azazel mit dem herumstehenden Tisch und Bierflaschen an während sich die Jäger in die Scheune schlichen.

„Wir bekommen Besuch." „Lass sie ihn ruhe" „Dann schließ dich mir an." „Niemals." „Wie du willst", entgegnete der Dämon und schleuderte mehrere Glasscherben auf die Jäger. Sam benutzte einen Heuballen um diese abzufangen, allerdings konnte er sich dadurch nicht selbst schützen. „Du bist wirklich bereit für Sie zu sterben." Sam erwiderte nichts sondern brachte sich hinter Azazel und griff nach dessen Armen. Der Dämon versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Sam benutzte fast seine gesamte Kraft um ihn festzuhalten und ihn so zu drehte das er mit dem Rücken zum Colt stand.

Seine letzten Kräfte benutzte Sam um mit seiner Telekinese den Abzug des Colts zu betätigen. Die Kugel drang so schnell in Azazel ein, dass dieser kaum Zeit hatte dies zu registrieren. „Sam", schrie Dean verzweifelt als er sah wie sein Freund zusammenbrach. Sofort waren Dean und Bobby an Sams Seite während John den Colt aus seinem Versteck holte und diesen auf den Halbdämon richtete. „Du kannst dir die Kugel sparen", keuchte Sam. „Sammy?" „Meine Wunden sind zu stark" „Aber was ist mit deinen Heilkräften?" Der Halbdämon schüttelte nur seinen Kopf ehe er Dean mit letzter Kraft ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich" bevor er seine Augen für immer schloß.

„Sam? Verdammt Sam wach auf. Ich brauche dich" „Es tut mir leid. Er ist Tod", erklärte Bobby sanft nachdem er Sams Puls gemessen hatte und legte Dean tröstend eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Dean griff nach Sams Hand ehe er dessen Kopf auf seine Knie legte, diesen über dem Kopf streichelte und anfing zu weinen. John wusste nicht wie er seinen Sohn trösten konnte daher sagte er: „Alles wird wieder gut." „Wieder gut? Sammy ist Tod und er kommt auch nie zurück Dad, " schrie Dean. „Ist okay. Ich weiß wie viel dir Sam bedeutet hat", meinte Bobby sanft. „Es ist meine Schuld Bobby wäre er nicht durch meine Schusswunde verletzt gewesen könnte er jetzt noch leben."

Johns Augen weiteten sich vor erstaunen und er fragte: „Du hast auf ihn geschossen?" „Ja, du hattest mir doch die Koordinaten des Roosevelt Asylum geschickt. Dort wurde ich von einem Geist manipuliert und dieser brachte mich dazu auf Sammy zu schießen. Er ist erst vorgestern aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden." „Aber die Koordinaten hatte ich dir doch schon vor über einer Woche geschickt. Wieso warst du erst jetzt da?" „Ist das wirklich dein Ernst? Weißt du dass ich ohne Sammy nicht mehr am Leben wäre! Wo warst du als sieben Dämonen in Franklin mich beinah zu Tode geprügelt haben oder als mich der Geist in Rockford beinah getötet hätte?"

„Dean…" „Du hattest mich rausgeworfen Dad und bist dann einfach losgefahren, als wäre ich dir total egal. Hätte Sammy die Dämonen nicht gestoppt wär ich jetzt Tod." „Das hat dir dieser Abschaum hier eingeredet was", erwiderte John und trat Sams Leiche in die Seite. Diese Aktion ließ Deans Wut überkochen und er schlug seinem Vater mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht ehe er diesen Anspuckte, am Arm packte und zusammen mit Bobbys Hilfe aus der Scheune schmiss. Dieser zog John zu seinem Wagen wo er diesen diesen unsanft auf den Fahrersitz drückte und zischte: „Was ist nur in dich gefahren John. Dean hat gerade die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben verloren und statt ihn zu trösten redest du diese schlecht. Mary wäre sehr enttäuscht." „Du kanntest meine Frau nicht, also rede nicht so von ihr."

Dean kniete sich unterdessen erneut neben Sam, nahm dessen Hand und gestand unter Tränen: „Ich liebe dich auch und ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen. Bitte vergib mir. Da der Blonde wusste, dass Bobby seinen Vater eine Weile aufhalten würde zog er seine Glock, setzte sich diese an die Schläfe und drückte ab.

Als Bobby und John den Schuss hörten liefen sie sofort wieder in die Scheune zurück, doch Bobby vermutete bereits, dass Dean seinem Liebsten in den Tod gefolgt war und war daher nicht überrascht dessen Leiche neben Sams zu finden. John sah geschockt auf seinen Sohn bevor er diesen dieses Mal anspuckte sich umdrehte, den Colt an sich nahm und die Scheune verließ. Bobby schüttelte nur den Kopf ehe er die beiden Liebenden vor die Scheune brachte als plötzlich Luther und Kate erschienen.

Beide Vampire waren traurig die beiden Leichen zu sehen und Luther fragte: „Brauchst du Hilfe bei der Beerdigung der beiden?" Bobby überlegte kurz bevor er erwiderte: „Okay. Wir brauchen Holz, Leinentücher und Heu." Auf Kates verwirrten Blick erklärte er: ,,Jäger vergraben ihre getöteten Kameraden nicht, da Dämon diese gerne besessen und gegen uns verwenden stattdessen werden sie verbrannt." Die Vampirin nickte verstehend ehe sie Heu und Leinentücher aus der Scheune holte.

Luther und Bobby gingen in den Wald um dort große Holzbalken zu finden. Nach fünf Minuten fragte der Vampir: „Hat der Dämon deine Freunde getötet?" „Nicht direkt. Sam ist durch den enormen Blutverlust nach seinem Kampf mit dem Dämon gestorben und Dean ist ihm freiwillig in den Tod gefolgt." „Sie werden sich bestimmt in ihrem nächsten Leben wiedersehen." „Ich hoffe es für sie. Dean war noch nie so glücklich wie in seiner Zeit mit Sam." „Du mochtest ihn sehr oder?" „Ja. Ich war so eine Art Ersatzvater für ihn. Sein richtiger Vater ist ein sturer Idiot."

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten die Beiden genügend Holz zusammen und gingen zurück zur Scheune. Dort erklärte Bobby: „Wir müssen sie in die Leinentücher einwickeln und sie dann auf den Holz auf baren und dieses dann entzünden." Die Vampire wickelten die beiden Toten ohne große Mühe in die Tücher während der Jäger das Holz und das Heu aufbaute. Als alles fertig war legte Luther die Getöteten auf die Holzbalken ehe Bobby das Feuer anzündete.

Die drei sahen dieser Feuerbeerdigung zu bis von Sam und Dean nur noch Asche übrig war. Dann verabschiedete sich Bobby und fuhr schweren Herzens zurück zu seiner Werkstatt, welche er bis zu seinem Tod nicht mehr verließ. John wurde drei Tage nach Deans Tod von einem Werwolf getötet. Der Colts lagerte in Johns Lagerhaus in New York bis dieses Abbrannte.


	7. Happy End

Als die Jäger, die Vampire und die Menschen etwas Abstand zur Scheune hatten war es Luther der zuerst die Menschen ansprach: „Solange ihr niemanden erzählt das es uns gibt könnt ihr gehen", woraufhin die Menschen sofort in Richtung Manning liefen. Dann sprach er Bobby und Dean an: „Unser Deal gilt immer noch oder?" Als beide Jäger nickten verschwanden die Vampire tiefer in den Wald. „Welcher Deal?", fragte John. „Wir lassen sie gehen und sie geben uns dafür den Colt", erklärte Bobby.

„Wo ist der Colt jetzt?", schrie Deans Vater fast. „Sammy hat ihn." „Was! Wie konntest du ihn diesem Monster nur geben. Wahrscheinlich lachen sich die Dämonen gerade ins Fäustchen." „Sammy wurde den Colt niemals freiwillig hergeben." „Pah würdest du nicht mit ihm schlafen wärst du bestimmt nicht dieser Meinung." „Ich schlafe nicht mit ihm. Für was für einen Menschen hältst du mich eigentlich? Wir kennen uns noch nicht einmal drei Wochen." „Das stimmt außerdem sind die Beiden erst seit knapp zwei Tagen zusammen", mischte sich Bobby ein.

„Aber…. Dieses Arschloch von Dämon hat mich reingelegt. Er sagte mir das du und Samuel viel mehr miteinander tun würden als reisen und ich glaubte ihm. Wir müssen sofort zurück. Der Dämon ist hinter deinem Freund her und wir haben ihm diesem praktisch direkt auf dem Präsentierteller präsentiert." Alle drei Jäger liefen sofort zurück und hörten Azazel abschätzig sagen: „Dachtest du wirklich du könntest mich aufhalten? Nun werde ich mir deinen Liebsten vornehmen." „Nein das wirst du nicht" knurrte Sam und richtet sich unter riesigen Schmerzen auf. Seine Wunden von dem Steinsatz waren durch den Kampf wieder aufgerissen und auch die Schnittwunden bereiteten Sam große Probleme.

„Wenn du so weitermachst wirst du sterben." „Vielleicht, aber dich werde ich auf jeden Fall mitnehmen." „Narr", zischte Azazel und wollte Sam mit seiner Telekinese zurück stoßen. Doch dieser konterte mit seiner eigenen ehe er hinter einem Heuballen in Deckung ging. Außer Sichtweite von seinem Vater holte Sam den Colt heraus und positionierte diesen in dem Heuhaufen. „Mit verstecken wirst du deinen Freund nicht beschützen können." Der Halbdämon entgegnete nichts sondern griff Azazel mit dem herumstehenden Tisch und Bierflaschen an während sich die Jäger in die Scheune schlichen.

„Wir bekommen Besuch." „Lass sie ihn ruhe" „Dann schließ dich mir an." „Niemals." „Wie du willst", entgegnete der Dämon und schleuderte mehrere Glasscherben auf die Jäger. Sam benutzte einen Heuballen um diese abzufangen, allerdings konnte er sich dadurch nicht selbst schützen. „Du bist wirklich bereit für Sie zu sterben." Sam erwiderte nichts sondern brachte sich hinter Azazel und griff nach dessen Armen. Der Dämon versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Sam benutzte fast seine gesamte Kraft um ihn festzuhalten und ihn so zu drehte das er mit dem Rücken zum Colt stand.

Seine letzten Kräfte benutzte Sam um mit seiner Telekinese den Abzug des Colts zu betätigen. Die Kugel drang so schnell in Azazel ein, dass dieser kaum Zeit hatte dies zu registrieren. „Sam", schrie Dean verzweifelt als er sah wie sein Freund zusammenbrach. Sofort waren Dean und Bobby an Sams Seite während John den Colt aus seinem Versteck holte und diesen auf den Halbdämon richtete. „Du kannst dir die Kugel sparen", keuchte Sam. „Sammy?" „Meine Wunden sind zu stark" „Aber was ist mit deinen Heilkräften?" Der Halbdämon schüttelte nur seinen Kopf ehe er Dean ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich" bevor er seine Augen schloss.

„Sam? Verdammt Sammy wach auf. Ich brauche dich" „Er ist nur Bewusstlos. Aber er muss so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus ", erklärte Bobby sanft nachdem er Sams Puls gefühlt hatte. Dean nickte ehe er und Bobby den Halbdämon hochhoben. John sah geschockt zu ehe er den Colt erneut auf Sam richtete. „John willst du wirklich einen Verletzten und ohnmächtigen Jungen erschießen?", fragte Bobby. „Er ist ein Dämon." „Nein, ist er nicht, aber können wir das bitte nachher klären", entgegnete Dean woraufhin dessen Vater nickte. Die drei Jäger gingen mit dem Verletzten zum Impala wo der jüngste Jäger sagte: „Dad fährst du bitte?" Der angesprochene nickte zögerlich ehe er sich auf den Fahrersitz setzte.

Bobby und Dean legten Sam behutsam auf die Rückbank bevor der Jüngere sich auf die Rückbank setzt und den Kopf seines Liebsten auf seinen Schoss legte. Der Mechaniker setzte sich unterdessen auf den Beifahrersitz. Beim nächstgelegenen Krankenhaus angekommen ging Bobby in dieses und erklärte dort einer Schwester die Situation. Diese schickte zwei Pfleger und einen Arzt zu Deans Auto. Diese legten Sam auf eine mitgebrachte Trage ehe sie diesen in einen Operationssaal brachten. Dort wurde der Halbdämon erst mal an alle möglichen Geräte angeschlossen und versucht ihn zu stabilisieren.

„Ich will jetzt endlich Antworten." „Sammy ist ein Halbdämon Dad und ja der gelbäugige Bastard ist sein Vater, aber du hast selbst gesehen, dass er eher bereit war zu sterben als diesen zu unterstützen." John überlegte lange bevor er fragte: „Erzähl mir von deiner ersten Begegnung mit ihm." „Okay. Nach unserem Streit bin ich ziellos in Franklin herumgegangen, als ich in sieben Dämonen gelaufen bin. Diese haben mich bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit geprügelt. Als ich wieder aufwachte lag ich in Sammys Hotelzimmer. Nach wir ein bisschen miteinander geredet hatten bat ich ihn mit mir zu reisen."

„Bist du sicher, dass er nichts mit dir angestellt hat während du Bewusstlos warst?"„ Ja, das bin ich. Wieso kannst du nicht akzeptieren, dass ich Sam liebe? Liegt es daran das er ein Mann ist oder daran das er kein Mensch ist?" „Du kannst nicht schwul sein, also muss dich dieser Halbdämon manipuliert hat." „Nein, das hat er nicht. Ich hatte auch schon etwas mit Männern bevor ich Sammy begegnet bin." John entgleisten seine Gesichtszüge ehe er zischte: „Du bist nicht mein Sohn." „Das hast du mir schon in Franklin deutlich genug gemacht John", erwiderte Dean und verließ wütend das Krankenhaus um ziellos mit dem Impala herumfahren.

Bobby sah seinen alten Freund nur enttäuscht an ehe er sagte: „Du wirst ihn verlieren, wenn du so weiter machst" ehe er sich einen Kaffee holen ging und John seinen Gedanken zu überlassen. Überraschend tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. „Sir, sie können nun zu Herrn Goodwin", sagte die Pflegerin ehe sie Johns Hand nahm und diesen in Sams Krankenzimmer zog. Selbst dem ehemaligen Marin wurde bei dessen Anblick schlecht. Der Halbdämon hatte am ganzen Körper Wunden und hing an mehreren Schläuchen und Geräten darunter eine Blutkonserve, einer Infusion, einem EKG sowie einem Beatmungsgerät.

„Die Ärzte haben alles getan was sie konnten, aber es sieht leider nicht gut aus. Sie geben Ihm nur geringe Überlebungschancen. Du wirst also wohl deinen Willen bekommen." „Wieso sollte ich seinen Tod wollen?" „Weil Samuel nicht zu hundert Prozent menschlich ist." „Woher weißt du das?" „Findest du es nicht seltsam, dass eine Schwester ausgerechnet dich in Samuels Krankenzimmer schickt, obwohl die ganze Station vorhin einen Streit zwischen dir und Dean mitbekommen hat?" „Was bist du?"

„Rate John" „Ein Dämon?" „Nein" „Ein Halbdämon?" „Nein Samuel ist der einzige Halbdämon. Soll ich es dir sagen?" „Ja erleuchte mich." Die Krankenschwester ignorierte den Sarkasmus und erklärte: „Ich bin ein Geist" „Was hat ein Geist mit einem Halbdämon zu tun?" „Samuel ist mein Sohn." John sah zu Sam ehe er fragte: „Wieso bist du hier und wieso setzt du deinen Sohn der Gefahr aus das ich ihn töte?" „Ich bin hier weil mein Junge mit dem Tod ringt und glaub mir ich würde Sam beschützen, solltest du versuchen ihn zu töten."

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Bobby trat ein, welcher sofort zischte: „Was machst du hier John?" „Seine Mutter hat mich reingelassen." „Rede nicht so einen Unsinn. Was hast du mit Sam vor?" Plötzlich materialisierte sich Annas Geist neben John worauf Bobby zuerst einen Schritt zurück wich ehe er sie erkannte: „Du warst auch in Rockford im Krankenhaus." „Ja ich wollte meinem Jungen und seinem Freund beistehen." „Du wolltest meinem Sohn beistehen?" „Natürlich. Hast du eine Ahnung wie fertig Dean war nachdem er auf Sam geschossen hatte und dieser daraufhin in einem Koma lag."

„Er hast auf ihn geschossen?" „Ja, du hattest ihm Dean doch die Koordinaten des Roosevelt Asylum geschickt. Dort wurde er von einem Geist manipuliert und dieser brachte ihn dazu Sam anzuschießen. Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigt. Ich muss Dean zur Vernunft bringen", erklärte Anna ehe sie verschwand. „Du hast glück, dass Sie Dean sofort in Ihr Herz geschlossen hat. Würde Sie ihn hassen wäre er wohl schon lange Tod, also wage es nicht Sam etwas zu tun während ich eine richtige Schwester hole, Verstanden John!," drohte Bobby ehe er aus dem Zimmer rannte.

Anna brauchte eine Weile um Dean zu finden. Als dieser an einer roten Ampel anhielt materialisierte sie sich auf dem Beifahrersitz des Impalas. Dean erschrak augenblicklich woraufhin er sofort seine Waffe zog und diese auf Anna richtete. „Ganz ruhig. Ich werde dir nichts tun. Hätte ich das tun wollen, hätte ich das schon bei unsere letzten Begegnung getan." Dean musterte das Wesen neben ihm eine Weile ehe er fragte: „Was bist du und was willst du von mir und Sammy?" „Ich bin ein Geist und hier weil ich auf Sam und dich achtgebe so gut es geht." „Wieso gibt ein Geist auf uns Acht?"

„Es ist meine Aufgabe Sam zu beschützen immerhin ist er mein Sohn." Deans Augen weiten sich ehe er lächelt erwiderte: „Danke." „Kein Problem. Kannst du zurück zum Krankenhaus fahren? Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken Sam alleine mit deinem Dad und Bobby zu lassen." „Natürlich", antwortete der Jäger und fuhr los. Als die beiden beim Krankenhaus ankamen sagte Anna: „Ich vertraue dir meine Sohn an. Mach ihn glücklich okay?" bevor Sie für immer verschwand. „Ich verspreche es," schwor Dean.

Nachdem Bobby den Raum verlassen hatte holte sich John einen der Stühle heran und setzte sich neben Sams Bett ehe er diesem eine Hand auf den Arm legte und flüsterte: „Du musst durchkommen. Dean … Dean liebt dich." Bobby kam keine Minute später mit einer Krankenschwester in den Raum gestürzt und war extrem überrascht John neben Sam sitzen zu sehen. Die Schwester überprüfte die Geräte und sagte dann: „Sein Zustand ist noch immer kritisch. Sie sollten mit ihm reden. Manchmal hören Komapatienten was man mit Ihnen redet." Danach verließ sie den Raum.

John sah zu seinem Freund und erklärte: „Du kannst dich entspannen; Ich werde Samuel nichts tun." „Woher der Sinneswandel?" „Ich habe eingesehen, dass er Dean liebt und dieser ihn braucht. Ich würde mich gerne bei Dean und Samuel entschuldigen, aber ich weiß nicht wie." „John. Die Beiden wollen einfach nur, dass du ihre Beziehung akzeptierst. Mehr muss du nicht tun." Der Angesprochene schwieg eine Weile ehe er zu Sam sah und anfing zu reden. „Hey Samuel. Hat dir Dean je von seinem ersten Schultag erzählt? Dean war den Abend zuvor so aufgeregt wie noch nie. Jedenfalls konnte er die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen und war dementsprechend müde. Und so passierte es, dass Dean in der dritten Stunde einschlief. Die Lehrerin war davon wenig begeistert und hat die Direktorin informiert. Als ich Dean abgeholt habe hat diese mich erst mal dreißig Minuten darüber belehrt warum Kinder ihren Schlaf brauchen."

„Erzählst du Sammy lauter peinlichen Geschichten von mir?" „Du hast es erfasst," erwiderte John lächelt ehe er ernst hinzufügte; „Hör zu was ich über dich gesagt habe tut mir leid. Du bist mein Sohn und ich kann stolz darauf sein." „Ist okay. Ich bin froh das du mein Dad bist." Bobby lächelte ehe er sagte: „Da hier alles okay ist mache ich mich mal wieder auf den Nachhauseweg." Nachdem dieser gegangen war setzte sich Dean auf Sams andere Seite und griff nach dessen Hand bevor er und John abwechselnd peinliche Geschichten erzählten. Nach vier Stunden schlief Dean vor Erschöpfung ein.

Die nächsten fünf Tage verbrachten beide Winchesters fast ausschließlich im Krankenhaus, wobei sie die ganze Zeit mit dem Halbdämon redeten. Je mehr Tage vergingen desto mehr Schuldgefühle hatte Dean was auch seinem Vater nicht entging. „Dean hör zu es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass Samuel hier liegt." „Doch es ist meine Schuld. Wären wir uns nie begegnet würde Sammy jetzt nicht mit dem Tod ringen." „Und du wärst noch immer unglücklich. Ich weiß, dass Sam dir viel bedeutet und ich denke du bedeutest ihm auch eine Menge. Gerade deswegen wird er nicht sterben." „Aber er müsste sich schon längst erholt haben immerhin verfügt er über schnellere Heilkräfte."

John sah Dean überrascht an woraufhin dieser erklärte: „Bei Halbdämonen heilen Wunden schneller als bei Menschen aber sie sterben durch die selben Sachen wie wir." „Aber das ist nicht alles oder? Sams Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass du auf ihn geschossen hast, aber ich habe keine Schusswunde gesehen." „Ich habe mit Steinsalz auf ihn geschossen.", gestand Dean. „Steinsalz? Das sollte jemanden aber nicht ins Koma befördern." „Versprich mir das du das was ich dir jetzt erzähle nicht gegen Sammy anwendest." „Okay" „Steinsalz schmerzt Halbdämonen ungeheuerlich ganz besonders wenn es in Kontakt mit ihrem Blut kommt."

„Das heißt Samuel war an unzähligen Stellen verletzt als er mit dem gelbäugigen Bastard gekämpft hat?" „Ja." „Ist okay. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich nicht für seinen Zustand verantwortlich macht." „Ich weiß und gerade das macht mich fertig. Ich habe ihn niedergeschlagen und angeschossen und dennoch liebt er mich. Ich habe Angst, dass er mich alles mir ihm tun lassen würde egal wie sehr es ihn schmerzt." „Du würdest so etwas nie tun, da bin ich mir sicher. Wieso holst du dir nicht einen Kaffee und versuchst dich zu beruhigen." „Okay Dad."

Kaum hatte Dean den Raum verlassen kam Sam allmählich wieder zu sich und öffnete die Augen ehe er versuchte sich aufzusetzen. John reagierte sofort und drückte den Verletzten zurück auf dessen Krankenbett. Der Jüngere sah verwirrt zu diesem ehe er leise fragte: „Mr. Winchester?" „Ich hole eine Schwester damit Sie deinen Zustand überprüft", erwiderte der Angesprochene ehe er auf den Schwesterknopf drückte. Keine drei Minuten später erschein eine Schwester und checkte Sam durch bevor sie sagte: „Sie sind auf dem Weg der Besserung Mr. Goodwin, aber ich würde sie noch gerne eine Woche zur Kontrolle hierbehalten."

Der Halbdämon schüttelte nur den Kopf ehe er ein kaum hörbares Nein hinzufügte. „Oh einen Moment bitte ich holen Ihnen etwas zu trinken" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie auf dem Raum. Als die Schwester zurückkam betrat auch Dean den Raum wieder. Als dieser sah, dass Sam wieder bei Bewusstsein war ließ er vor Schreck seinen Kaffee fallen, was ihm einen Bösen Blick von der Pflegerin einbrachte. Als er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte fiel er Sam an den Hals ehe er diesen küsste. Die Schwester sah nur verachten auf die beiden ehe sie das Wasserglas wütend auf dem Nachtschrank abstellte und aus dem Raum floh um den Doktor zu holen.

Nachdem Sam getrunken hatte sagte dessen Freund: „Tu das nie wieder Sammy. Ich dachte du seist Tod." „Sch… mir geht es gut." „Na dein Definition von gut ist wohl eine andere als meine." „Okay ich bin noch nicht wieder ganz in Ordnung, aber in ein paar Tagen ist alles verheilt." „Deine Heilkräfte sind so gut?", fragte John. „Ja, Sir." „Kann ich kurz alleine mit dir reden?" Dean sah kurz zu seinen Vater ehe er nickte und den Raum verließ. Sam verkrampfte ein wenig bevor er fragte: „Was wollt Ihr wissen?"

„Nichts. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich deine Beziehung mit meinem Sohn akzeptiere." Sam lachte ein wenig ehe er traurig fragte: „Bobby hat dir gesagt, dass du das sagen sollst richtig?" Als John nicht antwortete fügte Sam hinzu: „Ist okay. Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer genug fällt mich nicht als Monster zu sehen…" „Du irrst dich. Was mir schwer gefallen ist war zu akzeptieren, dass mein Sohn Schwul ist. Selbst wenn du ein Mensch wärst hätte ich dich nicht anders behandelt. Außerdem hat Dean mir erzählt, dass du ihm zwei Mal das Leben gerettet hast und was für mich als Jäger am wichtigsten ist du hast deinem Vater den Colt nicht gegeben. Er schien noch nicht einmal gewusst zu haben, dass du diesen hattest."

„Der Colt! Sag mir bitte das Ihr diesen habt" „Ja, ich habe ihn im Hosenbund stecken." „Wieso bin ich dann noch nicht Tod? Ihr seid ein Jäger und hättet mich jeder Zeit erschießen können. Wieso habt ihr es nicht?" „Ich hatte eine Unterhaltung mit deiner Mutter, welche mir die Augen geöffnet hat. Mein Sohn braucht dich und ich habe kein Recht eure Beziehung zu zerstören." „Meine Mutter ist seit über 10 Jahren Tod." „Ich weiß. Es war ihr Geist. Sie sagte sie hätte über dich gewacht. Bobby und Dean sind ihr auch beide in Rockford begegnet."

Als Sam das hörte flossen seine Tränen in Strömen ehe er flüsterte: „Sie war es." John wusste nicht was der Halbdämon meinte und so zog er ihn an seine Brust und flüsterte beruhigend auf ihn ein. Plötzlich betrat Dean den Raum und war überrascht Sam weinen zu sehen und seinen Vater dabei zu beobachten wie er versuchte diesen zu trösten. „Sammy?", fragte der jünger Jäger woraufhin sein Freund sofort zu diesem sah und fragte: „Meine Mom hat dir gewannt das ich mich umbringen wollte stimmt's?" „Naja eigentlich war es Bobby, aber deine Mutter hatte versucht mir einen Hinweis darauf zu geben."

„Hast du mir deswegen deine Liebe gestanden? Um mich dazu zu benutzen Azazel zu töten", den letzten Teil verstanden beide Winchesters nur mit großer Mühe doch der Jüngere reagierte sofort. „Oh Gott nein. Ich liebe dich Sammy. Dein Versuch hat mir nur klar gemacht wie kurz ich davor war dich zu verlieren. Du musst mir glauben ich liebe dich", erklärte er bevor er sich über den Arm seinen Vater legte und Sam küsste. John machte seinem Sohn sofort Platz und dieser zog den Jüngsten in seine Arme. „Du liebst mich wirklich?" „Ja Sammy. Oh Gott ja." Sam wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sagte: „Ich glaube dir."

Fünfzehn Minuten Später betrat ein Arzt den Raum und untersuchte Samuel. „Nun Mr. Goodwin Ihre Vitalfunktionen sind gut und ihre Verletzungen sollten bald verheilt sein. Was für mich ein wunder ist, als Sie vor sechs Tagen eingeliefert wurden waren Sie so gut wie Tod. Ich wurde Sie daher gerne noch eine Woche zur Kontrolle hierbehalten." „Nein ich möchte einfach nur nach Hause. Können Sie mir die Entlassungspapiere bringen?" „Wie Sie wollen Mr. Goodwin", erwiderte der Arzt und verließ den Raum nur um drei Stunden Später mit den Papieren zurückzukommen.

Nachdem Sam sich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen hatte ruhten er und Dean sich noch drei Tage in einem Motel aus ehe sie gemeinsam begannen zu jagen. John meldete sich mindestens einmal pro Monat bei seinem Sohn, weil er seine und Sams Hilfe bei einer Jagd brauchte oder um einfach nur das Neuste von den Beiden zu erfahren. Bobby hielt auch bis zu seinem Tod regelmäßigen Kontakt zu dem Paar.


End file.
